Être le fils du pire tyran
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Lily déteste James. Son mariage n'est qu'une farce. Que faire quand la situation devient insuportable? Et Harry dans tout ça? DarkHarry DarkLily Bref tout le monde est dark. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

NOTE TRÈS IMPORTANTE À LIRE:

Cette fiction est la première partie d'une série de deux, couvrant les événements entre 1980 et 1993. C'est un AU, un univers alternatif, alors vous êtes prévenu, je ne suivrais pas les livres en tout et plus le temps avance plus j'en divergerai. La suite d'Être le fils du pire tyran va être divisé en deux versions. Pour les lecteurs qui aiment les slashs, il y aura une version slash. Pour les autres, pour ne pas perdre trop de lecteurs et parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de faire un sondage à ce sujet au départ, il y aura une version sans slash. Ainsi ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les slashs peuvent lire sans problème cette partie de l'histoire. À la fin je préciserai sous quel liens trouver les deux versions.

Maintenant que ceci est réglé, j'aimerais aussi vous prévenir que dans cette histoire il y a un LE/LV et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle avait envie de hurler. Il l'a rendait complètement folle. Cette fois elle ne pourrait se retenir et elle le tuerait pour de bon. Envolés, tout ses problèmes! À Poudlard, il avait toujours été une plaie, mais entre deux maux elle avait choisi le moindre. Si seulement elle n'aurait pas été dans une situation aussi désespérée.

À son grand malheur, l'héritage de son grand-père avait été floué. Ses parents n'étaient pas très aisés et à sa sortie de Poudlard, il aurait fallu qu'elle s'occupe seule de sa subsistance. Ce dont elle était incapable, surtout en poursuivant des études dispendieuses. Elle avait donc dû se marier et elle avait eu le choix entre James Potter et Severus Snape. Tout deux l'aimaient, mais elle les détestait également. Le choix avait été dur et elle avait cru que James serait moins énervant au quotidien. Grossière erreur. Maintenant que ces études coûteuses de médicomage étaient payées elle n'avait plus besoin de son mari. Elle essayait de le voir le moins possible. Malheureusement, il y avait encore les soirs et les fins de semaines… C'était devenu rapidement insoutenable et si elle ne décompressait pas chez sa meilleure amie une fois par semaine, elle en perdait tout ses moyens.

Elle endurait cette situation depuis deux ans. James et elle s'étaient marié trois mois après leur graduation. Aujourd'hui, elle était dans sa salle de séjour et il lui semblait qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis. Ses études étaient presque terminées et leur testament avait été écrit un an auparavant. Rien ne la retenait plus, sinon un certain attachement à une présence masculine. Parfois James pouvait être tolérable, même agréable. Cependant cela ne valait pas tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour lui faire croire qu'elle aimait. L'acte sexuel devenait au-dessus de ses forces et James exigeait d'elle plus d'une nuit par semaine. Pour ajouter l'insulte à la corvée, il avait un comportement paradoxal. Un soir, il ne se préoccupait que de son propre plaisir, le suivant il pensait la régaler avec une montagne de mièvreries.

Ces deux années de cohabitation n'avait pas rendu James plus mature ni plus intelligent. Il n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Il estimait que s'impliquer dans la guerre contre Voldemort était son devoir de Gryffondor et il ne jurait que par Dumbledore. Cet homme qui avait fait tant de tord à sa famille. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il fréquente ce vieillard manipulateur. Néanmoins, James était ainsi doublement exposé à la colère de Voldemort, en tant qu'auror et de membre de la société «secrète» du directeur. Ces derniers mois, il était devenu une des cibles principales de Voldemort, ce qui ne pouvait que la réjouir. Avec de la chance, James serait assassiné. Malencontreusement, le vieux leur avait imposé un sortilège de Fidéliatus et fit du rat le gardien du secret.

Lily regardait son mari en tentant de retenir sa fureur. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami, le rat, il venait de lui servir un discours d'homme macho tout en dénigrant ses inquiétudes de pauvre femme désemparée. D'accord, elle n'était pas comme monsieur le Grand Auror mais elle était autrement plus dangereuse et après tant de brimades elle allait lui démontrer un peu de son savoir. On verrait alors si ça lui plairait. Elle ferait passer son méfait sur le dos de Voldemort et tuerait aussi le rat pour être plus crédible. Ces bonnes résolutions prises, Lily sourit à James qui avait laissé sa baguette dans l'autre pièce, le pauvre.

-Tu vois Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire tant que ça... Je serai là, dit James heureux de voir sa femme sourire. Depuis quelques minutes elle ne bougeait plus inexpressive.

-Quoi? Tu te crois de taille face à Tu-sais-qui? le railla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas? fanfaronna-t-il, s'il me cherche c'est bien parce que je suis un ennemi de taille.

-Tu délire James. Tu n'arriveras jamais à sa cheville. Tu ne connais même pas un sort de magie noire.

-C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi femme stupide! se fâcha le dernier Potter en vie.

-C'est qu'il est intelligent le Grand Auror de se balader sans sa baguette, dit Lily en brandissant la sienne dans sa direction.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria-t-il inquiet de l'expression d'amusement sadique de sa femme.

-Je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Débarrasser la terre d'une pourriture comme toi! Endoloris!

Agité de spasmes musculaires incontrôlables, James hurlait en s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Lily le fixa avec satisfaction, ses cris la ravissaient. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres qu'il poussait en jouissant lorsqu'elle restait aussi passive qu'une morte sous lui. Cet homme était vraiment un être répugnant. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir forcée tant de fois à le faire avec lui. Une soirée par semaine avec ce salaud, c'était trop pour les avantages qu'elle obtenait de lui.

Elle maintint le doloris encore quelques instant, puis utilisa un sort de magie blanche qu'elle avait modifié elle même. On l'utilisait couramment pour clouer des planches mais en le modifiant il devenait un sort offensif terrible. De longs clous de dix cm s'enfoncèrent un peu partout dans son corps sauf en des organes vitaux. Le hurlement qu'il poussa aurait glacé le sang de plus d'un mais pas de Lily qui lacéra d'une épée qu'elle venait de conjurer, son foie pour que son agonie soit atroce. Elle attendit patiemment avec délectation quatre minutes, puis l'acheva d'un Avada Kedavra. Cet à ce moment qu'un craquement lui fit retourner la tête. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Réviser 1/05/09


	2. Supercherie

-On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Voldemort, souffla-t-elle en le détaillant surprise, de le trouver très séduisant. Son visage était pâle, son profil aristocratique, ses yeux rouges la fixaient un peu durement. Elle s'essuya les mains tâchées de sang sur la robe de sorcier de son ex-mari.

-Exactement, mais je ne crois pas avoir eu la chance de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes?

-La veuve de Potter. Lily Evans.

-Enchanté. Vous comptiez passer ce meurtre sur mon compte, n'est ce pas? dit-il en admirant la beauté de son interlocutrice.

-Évidemment. Azkaban, très peu pour moi. Pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser de lui?

-Parce qu'il était très populaire auprès du monde sorcier. Les gens avaient fondé un peu trop d'espoir en lui. Il était assez puissant aussi... enfin plus que le sorcier moyen. Il commençait à être gênant, conclut-il en s'approchant du cadavre de l'auror. Beau travail, commenta-t-il.

-Merci, sourit-elle.

-C'est votre première expérience de ce genre?

-Non... Dîtes moi Peter Pettigrew est-il mort?

-Oui, je l'ai tué avant de venir ici.

-Parfait je n'aurai donc pas à le tuer... Quelle mauvaise maîtresse de maison je fais. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

-Un café, il commence à se faire tard.

-Je reviens. Avec du sucre? Ou du lait?

-Les deux Lily. Je peux vous appelez Lily?

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en revenant avec deux tasses. Tenez, c'est encore brûlant.

-Délicieux, dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous empoissonne?

-Il faut vivre avec des risques. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant qu'il est mort? Répondit Voldemort en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Jouer à la veuve éplorée et profiter de la fortune qu'il me lègue bien sûr.

-Charmant programme en perspective. Pensez-vous vous remarier un jour Lily?

-Peut-être qui sait?

-Vous exercez quelle profession?

-Médicomage.

-Un métier des plus intéressants. Votre mari avait de la chance de vous avoir. Vous êtes très intelligente Lily et belle aussi.

-Exactement, mais regardé où cela l'a mené... Pourquoi me flattez-vous? Vous voulez un autre café? demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

-Non merci pour le café. Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. Vous êtes immensément désirable.

-Et vous croyez que j'aurais envie d'un monstre sanguinaire qui veut contrôler le monde? répondit-elle en déposant sa tasse sur la table de chevet. Elle le fixa intensément de ses yeux verts. Une paire de yeux rouges rencontra son regard impénétrable. Voldemort avança la main et lui caressa la joue doucement. Lily frissonna de plaisir et s'approcha de lui.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, mais vous n'êtes pas irréprochable non plus, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle se déroba incertaine, l'observant un instant. Il lui sourit franchement amusé. Elle l'embrassa à son tour et noua ses bras autour de lui. Voldemort se fit plus pressant et explora les moindres méandres de sa bouche. Puis ils reprirent leur souffle et Lily reprit son assaut.

* * *

Lily transplanna chez Sirius dans un état de panique savamment joué.

-Sirius, cria-t-elle angoissée.

-Lily, s'étonna celui-ci, que fais-tu...

-Sirius prévint l'Ordre! Tu-sais-qui est avec James!

-Quoi?

-James a fait une diversion pour que je puisse me sauver et prévenir les secours! Par Merlin Sirius, il est seul avec lui!! Il faut l'aider! Je pars prévenir Remus! dit-elle en pleurant. Il est dans le salon.

Sirius transplanna immédiatement chez son meilleur ami. Baguette en main, prêt à le défendre au mépris de sa vie. Cependant, tout ce qui l'accueillit fut le silence. Il eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

Quand l'Ordre transplanna à Godric Hollow, ils ne trouvèrent que Sirius en pleurs qui tenait la dépouille de James dans ses bras. Lily et Remus s'approchèrent de lui et sanglotèrent ensemble une bonne heure puis ils se ressaisirent. Le loup-garou confirma la présence de Voldemort en détectant son odeur et, à la demande de Lily, disposa du corps. L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours plus tard et un Gobelin procéda à la lecture du testament. Sans aucune surprise, sa veuve hérita de la quasis totalité des biens et acquis de la famille Potter. Incluant le manoir ancestral Potter puisque aucun membre de la famille qui aurait pu le revendiquer n'était en vie. Dumbeldore reçu une assez belle somme pour aider l'ordre et ses deux autres amis (le corps de Pettigrew fut retrouvé le lendemain du meurtre) eurent une somme et plusieurs de ses effets personnels.

Réviser 1/05/09


	3. La naissance d'Harry

Lily prit un congé de deux semaines pour soi disant s'en remettre puis reprit son travail en prenant bien soin de maintenir un air mélancolique. La seule personne à laquelle elle raconta la vérité fut Narcissa Malfoy en qui elle avait totalement confiance. À Poudlard elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde malgré qu'elles fussent dans des maisons différentes. Cette amitié s'était consolidée au cours des années et elles se fréquentaient beaucoup. Lily passait une journée par semaine chez les Malfoy parce que Potter ne supportait pas Lucius et sa femme. Ces escapades lui remontaient toujours le moral et avaient évité bien des crises de nerf entre James et elle. Maintenant qu'il était mort, elle venait encore plus souvent les voir. Ce fut en leur rendant visite qu'elle s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'arrêtait pas de vomir à chaque matin et Narcissa pour qui ces signes ne trompaient pas, étant elle-même enceinte de huit semaines, le lui annonça.

-Franchement Lily, lui fit-elle remarquer, c'est toi la Médicomage comment as tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte?

-Ces temps-ci je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Sirius et Remus s'imaginent que leur présence me réconforte. Ils sont toujours rendus au manoir et avoir l'air triste continuellement me fatigue.

- Quand même... Tu te rends compte que nos enfants auront presque le même âge? Tu dois être rendue au premier mois! Potter est le père? demanda-t-elle en s'installant confortablement dans un traversin. Elles parlaient dans le parc autour du manoir Malfoy à l'abri du soleil sous un arbre centenaire. C'était un petit coin de paradis près d'un étang où ils avaient installé des chaises confortables. Elles discutaient ainsi depuis le début de l'après-midi. Lucius était absent, il travaillait au ministère ce jour là.

-Non, dit Lily. La dernière fois que Potter l'avait touchée, elle venait de terminer ses menstruations et cela remontait à presque deux semaines avant son meurtre.

-Tu l'as trompé? s'étonna Narcissa qui n'était pas au courant.

-Non j'ai eu une aventure après sa mort.

-Qui c'est? Je le connais? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant?

-Je ne te dirai rien, il faudra que tu devines, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Rabat joie! Tu vas faire quoi pour cet enfant? Il est illégitime.

-Je dirai que c'est l'enfant de Potter et au pire je lui jetterai un sort pour qu'il change d'apparence. Ça te dirait d'être sa marraine?

-Seulement si tu acceptes d'être la marraine du mien. On en cherche une depuis un bout de temps. Lucius a déjà fait de Severus son parrain. Il lui faut au moins quelqu'un de moins rébarbatif.

-J'accepte, dit-elle souriante en commençant à penser au nom de l'enfant.

-Merveilleux! Tu penses que ce sera une fille ou un garçon?

* * *

-Et c'est un garçon Madame Potter! dit une de ses collègues de Sainte Mangouste en tendant le nouveau né à Lily. Qu'elle attrapa comme si c'était la chose le plus précieuse au monde.

-Oh que tu es mignon toi!

-Comment allez-vous l'appelez Madame Potter?

-Harry James Evans Potter, dit-elle à contre cœur. Cet enfant ne serait jamais un vrai Potter et elle détestait cette coutume de prendre comme deuxième prénom celui du père pour l'héritier de la famille. Elle lui rappelait trop son défunt mari. Comme son nom de femme mariée aussi. Elle faudrait qu'elle pense à le faire changer dans un an ou deux en arguant la douleur ressentie en l'entendant. Comme si ça la rendait encore plus triste en pensant à Potter. Laisser entrer mes amis, ajouta-t-elle après s'être assurée qu'elle était présentable. Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce suivit de Narcissa qui retardait à cause de Drago qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Je vous présente Harry James Evans Potter.

-Regarde Remus il ressemble déjà à James avec sa petite bouille délicate et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, dit Sirius enthousiaste. Je peux prendre Harry?

-Bien sûr mais fais-y attention.

-Mes félicitations, offrit Remus, un très bel enfant.

-Merci, le remercia Lily avant de voir Narcissa lui demander si elle avait jeté le sort de changement d'apparence. Elle secoua la tête.

-Très bien, j'ai un filleul vraiment mignon on dirait un petit ange, dit-elle heureuse pour son amie en berçant Drago pour qu'il s'endorme.

-Ton fils l'est tout autant.

-C'est vrai et il ressemble beaucoup à Lucius. Tu as beaucoup souffert?

-Non ça va... C'était juste long et je suis très fatiguée. Sirius redonne moi Harry je dois l'allaiter avant de m'endormir.

-D'accord Lily, dit-il et il lui déposa les langes dans les mains avant de partir accompagner de Remus. Narcissa resta un peu et curieuse demanda à Lily:

-Ces cheveux noirs... Ce n'est pas Sirius Black tout de même?

-Non! rit son amie en voyant sa moue dégoûtée.

-Tant mieux tu me rassures. Qui est-ce alors?

* * *

-Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il en entendant quelqu'un crier à l'étage.

-Mon fils, répondit Lily, il doit faire un cauchemar.

-Vous avez un fils? s'étonna-t-il. Il était revenu après un an à Halloween à l'anniversaire du meurtre de Potter. Il lui demandait de ses nouvelles quand Harry s'était réveillé. Elle éclata de rire en voyant son visage surpris et elle monta les degrés de l'escalier.

-Venez, je vais vous le présenter, dit-elle et il l'a suivit jusqu'à une grande chambre bleue. L'enfant se débattait avec ses couvertures en criant. Ça va aller Harry, dit-elle doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Voici Harry James Evans Potter, il a trois mois aujourd'hui. Vous voulez le prendre?

-Mmmm je ne sais pas trop comment prendre un enfant Lily.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous le montrer. Après cinq minutes d'apprentissages intensifs il se sentit assez en confiance pour se débrouiller. Harry arrêta de crier dès qu'il fut dans ses bras.

-C'est normal qu'il arrête de crier?

-Il doit se sentir rassuré...

-Rassuré par moi? Voilà qui est ironique, plaisanta le seigneur de ténèbres. Il a les même yeux que vous, remarqua-t-il car le petit le fixait depuis un moment.

-Je sais... Pourquoi revenir que ce soir?

-J'avais envie de voir comment vous allez...

-Après tout ce temps?

-Oui, souffla-t-il, qui est sa marraine et son parrain?

-Les Malfoy, Narcissa est ma meilleure amie.

-Ah, vous étiez à quelle maison à Poudlard?

-Serdaigle, dit-elle en reprenant son fils pour le bercer.

-Vous avez l'air d'être une bonne mère Lily.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de coucher Harry dans ses couvertures qu'elle venait de replacer. Depuis que je l'ai, ma vie n'est plus la même. J'ai hâte qu'il grandisse pour que je puisse lui apprendre la magie noire.

-La magie noire? À un enfant si jeune? s'étonna Voldemort.

-Bien sûr. Plus l'apprentissage de la magie est précoce plus le potentiel est décuplé. C'est encore mieux avec la magie noire. Il la maîtrisera mieux qu'une personne qui attend l'âge adulte pour commencer à l'utiliser. Il faut juste ne pas aller trop vite pendant l'enfance car il pourrait devenir une machine à tuer.

-Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître... Comment cela se fait-il?

-J'ai été élevée comme ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas sensée être une fille de moldue? Sans offense.

-Je peux bien vous le dire à vous. Je suis une sang pure en réalité même si ce genre de distinction m'horripile. Ma famille se cache sous un faux nom.

-Pourquoi cacher cela? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Si je vous le dis, vous sauriez qui nous sommes. Vous en savez déjà trop mais je vous fais confiance.

-Votre prénom est vraiment Lily au moins?

-Oui. Vous savez le mien vous. Moi j'ignore qui se cache derrière Lord Voldemort.

-Même mes mangemorts l'ignorent, ne soyez pas vexée.

-Je ne le suis pas. Chacun a ses secrets et c'est mieux ainsi. Il n'est pas bon de savoir toute la vérité.

-Exactement!

-Éloignons-nous Harry s'est rendormi maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas le réveiller.

Réviser 01/05/09


	4. Cynique et magasinage

-Harry! Que fais-tu? Il est écrit de ne pas les réveiller!

-Oui je sais maman mais l'un d'eux est réveillé.

-Quoi? Lequel? fit Lily surprise en regardant son fils qui regardait avec admiration à l'intérieur du vivarium.

-Celui qui dit qu'il n'a pas assez de nourriture, se contenta de répondre son fils sans lever les yeux vers elle.

-Tu comprends ce qu'il dit? se reprit Lily une fois remise du choc que venait de lui causer Harry sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Demande-lui comment il s'appelle.

-Oui maman, répondit-il avec enthousiasme, du haut de ses cinq ans alors qu'il visitait l'animalerie du chemin de Traverse.

C'était la première fois qu'il y venait et il était heureux que sa mère l'ait laissé entrer dans cette animalerie même si elle n'avait pas de course à y faire. Pendant vingt minutes, il s'était amusé à observer les animaux les plus étranges les uns que les autres et à tenter d'apprendre leur nom. Lily s'était empressé de répondre à toutes ses questions sur ses animaux, ravie que son fils démontre un intérêt pour se genre de chose. Puis au cours de leur visite ils étaient arrivés dans un coin de la boutique un peu à l'écart où se trouvait un grand vivarium. Derrière la vitre de celui-ci se trouvait les animaux les plus fascinants qu'il n'avait jamais vu; des serpents. Ils étaient beaucoup plus impressionnants que ceux qu'il avait vu une fois dans un livre. Pourtant, ils étaient petits, long d'un mètre seulement mais ils étaient de couleurs différentes. Parfois même de couleur inhabituelle comme violet ou vert fluo. L'un d'entre eux était plus petit encore et d'une couleur vert émeraude. Celui-là n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre parce que le plus gros avait mangé sa part.

-§Salut comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Harry§ dit-il simplement en ne doutant pas une seconde que le serpent lui répondrait. Si lui pouvait le comprendre pourquoi le serpent ne le pourrait-il pas?

-§Un parleur? s'étonna le serpent avant de lui dire son nom. Je m'appelle Cynique.§

-§Es-tu une fille ou un garçon§, demanda innocemment Harry.

-§Ni l'un ni l'autre mais je suis une femelle si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.§

-Alors Harry qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda Lily encore un peu abasourdie de l'avoir entendu parler en fourchelangue. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'en douter et s'y attendre. Voldemort ne l'était-il pas également?

-Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Cynique. Dis maman est-ce qu'on peut la ramener à la maison? Dis oui! supplia presque son fils très excité. Lily pesa le pour et le contre une minute avant de répondre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de céder pour quoi ce soit à son fils. Elle savait les ravages que pouvait faire un enfant trop gâté et puis il méritait bien une récompense pour son bon comportement. Il était un enfant si sage et raisonnable pour son âge.

-Mmmmm d'accord si elle reste gentille, accepta sa mère en espérant ne pas regretter cette décision plus tard. C'était quand même un animal de compagnie très dangereux surtout pour un enfant si jeune.

-Oh merci maman, s'exclama-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras, un sourire valant mille gallions aux lèvres. §Cynique ça te dirait de venir habiter chez moi?§

-§Je ne sais pas... répondit le serpent toujours affamé et un peu obnubiler par son prochain repas. Il y aura à manger?§

-§Euh, fit Harry incertain, qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude?§

-§Des souris...§

-Maman? Est-ce qu'il y a des souris à la maison?

-Bien sûr que non! Le manoir est vieux mais pas infesté. Seuls des sorciers médiocres laisseraient des rongeurs envahir leur maison, répondit sa mère un peu agacée qu'il ait pu sous-entendre la mauvaise tenue de leur habitation à haute voix dans un lieu publique.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que Cynique veut savoir s'il y a à manger et elle mange des souris.

-Dans ce cas je peux en métamorphosé pour nourrir ton amie, répondit Lily de meilleure humeur.

-§Il y en a à la maison. Alors veux-tu venir?§

-§D'accord!§

-Elle a accepté! dit Harry à sa mère joyeusement.

-Parfait, dit Lily heureuse pour lui, mais Harry quand tu parles avec elle tu fais des bruits étranges et il y a des gens qui ne supportent pas de les entendre.

-Comme des ongles qui crissent sur un tableau?

-Exactement alors tu dois éviter de lui parler lorsqu'il y a des gens. Ce sera notre secret d'accord Harry?

-Je ne peux pas le dire à Drago?

-Non c'est un secret entre toi et moi.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange toi aussi maman? demanda Harry un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir en parler avec son meilleur ami.

-Non mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis et je ne comprends pas ce que Cynique te dit non plus.

-C'est triste pourquoi je peux moi, demanda Harry de sa voix enfantine avec une petite moue adorable.

-C'est un don, les gens qui peuvent parler aux serpents sont rares et ils s'appellent fourchelangues.

-Fourchequoi? répéta Harry en buttant un peu sur le nouveau mot.

-Fourchelangues parce qu'ils parlent le fourchelang.

-C'est mêlant, déclara Harry.

-Je sais. Allons voir le vendeur c'est lui qui va récupérer ton amie, dit Lily en lui prenant la main.

L'homme qui tenait la boutique n'était pas très loin mais il s'occupait d'un autre client. Sa mère essaya de calmer l'impatience d'Harry en lui racontant une histoire sur le roi des serpents. Une éternité plus tard la vieille Dame qui achetait un crapaud en eu fini ses questions et l'homme d'un ton aimable demanda:

-Bonjour Madame! C'est pour quoi?

* * *

-C'est pour quoi?

-L'uniforme de Poudlard, Madame.

-Très bien messieurs installez-vous sur ces tabourets je reviens dans deux secondes, dit Madame Guipure.

-Tu as hâtes d'y aller? l'interrogea Drago en montant sur le tabouret.

-Oh le manoir va me manquer mais je suis pressé de voir ce dont ma mère m'a tant parlé, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Père dit que si je ne vais pas à Serpentard il m'en cuira, chuchota-t-il pour que ses parents qui discutaient plus loin avec Lily ne l'entendent pas.

-Drago tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela je suis persuadé que tu es le parfait petit Serpentard. Ma mère, elle, n'a pas d'exigence. Cependant, si je vais à Gryffondor elle sera très déçue ça lui rappellerait Potter.

-Pas question qu'on soit séparé, déclara avec fermeté le blond, tu es obligé d'aller à Serpentard Harry.

-Et si le choixpeau ne veut pas?

-Tu le supplieras ou le soudoieras ou tu feras n'importe quoi pour être avec moi. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

-Merci ça me flatte énormément, fit Harry narquois. Attention elle revient.

-Tenez-vous bien droit Monsieur Potter on va commencer par vous.

-Oui Madame.

-Levez les bras... Bien vous pouvez les redescendre, dit-elle en prenant un nombre incalculable de mesures. Harry s'exécuta sous le regard moqueur de Drago et il enfila une montagne de vêtements en l'espace de cinq minutes le laissant tout ébouriffé. Sa mère tenait à ce qu'il possède une garde robe complète pour Poudlard.

-Voulez-vous une cape d'hiver aussi Madame Evans?

-Oui, merci j'allai l'oublier, dit Lily puis elle remarqua la petite mine de son fils. Aller Harry c'est presque fini.

-Vous voulez de la fourrure sur le capuchon?

-Oui mais de la fausse, répondit Lily qui trouvait la traite des fourrures épouvantable.

-De quelle couleur?

-Noire, c'est passe partout. Tu es d'accord Harry?

-Hpgf.

-Voilà monsieur c'est fini pour vous. Monsieur Malfoy ne bougez plus je reviens avec d'autres épingles.

-Chacun son tour, se vengea son meilleur ami avec un sourire moqueur. Drago lui tira puérilement la langue, mais son père s'en aperçut.

-Drago Malfoy si tu refais ça une autre fois en public, tu vas avoir...

Réviser 01/05/09


	5. Poudlard Express et Répartition

-«Drago Malfoy si tu refais ça une autre fois en public tu vas avoir la plus belle frousse de ta courte vie» et c'est là que le petit dragon a fondu en larmes, raconta Harry à deux autres élèves.

Ils cherchaient un compartiment vide quand le train avait démarré. Ils étaient rentrés dans le leur en catastrophe et depuis, ils se racontaient des anecdotes.

-Même pas vrai, protesta Drago insulté.

-Bon d'accord il n'a même pas frémi mais il est devenu encore plus blême. Avouez que si je n'avais pas changé la fin il n'aurait eu rien à raconter.

-Merci Harry. Peut-être que je te pardonnerai un jour, répondit Drago d'une voix traînante.

-Ce serai trop gentil, ironisa Harry sous les rires d'un certain Blaise Zanbini et de son ami Théodore Nott.

-Hé les gars vous pensez aller dans quelle maison? demanda ce dernier.

-Serpentard! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-J'aime mieux mourir que d'allé à Gryffondor, leur avoua Blaise. Les autres acquiescèrent prouvant ainsi qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Tu te rappelles le rouquin qu'on a vu dans l'autre compartiment? demanda Drago à Harry.

-Celui avec l'uniforme rapiécé?

-Oui! Tu vois de qui je parle?

-Non, dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.

-Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça Harry, s'exclama Drago excédé.

-Ne te demande pas pourquoi je le fais Dray.

Le blond se renfrogna encore un peu plus mais Blaise curieux lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'avait ce rouquin de particulier.

-C'est un Weasley et son père fait partie de l'Ordre.

-Quel ordre, l'interrogea Théodore.

-C'est sans importance, répondit Harry pour détourner la conversation.

Ces deux élèves n'étaient pas encore dignes de confiance bien qu'ils fussent sympathiques et il n'avait aucune idée de leur camp pour l'instant. Même si le père de Théodore pour autant qu'il sache était mangemort. Il était cependant étonné que Drago ait connaissance de ce genre d'information. Son père avait dû l'échappé en sa présence. Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, son parrain. Un homme glacial et menaçant, mais en privé il se révélait être aimable et même attentionné. Il aimait profondément sa famille même s'il le laissait rarement voir pour mieux les protéger. Ainsi les gens ne pensaient pas à l'atteindre en utilisant sa famille. Contrairement aux parents de Drago, la mère d'Harry n'était pas du côté du Lord. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lui apprendre des sorts de magie noire depuis fort longtemps. Sa mère restait neutre dans cette guerre même si Harry voyait bien comment elle détestait Dumbeldore. Sa voix devenait venimeuse quand elle parlait de lui. Alors tous ceux qui faisaient partie de l'ordre entraient dans la catégorie «infréquentables» dangereusement proche de «ennemis mortels». Il ira sûrement à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il, il était bien connu que les gentils soldats de Dumby étaient tous d'anciens Gryffondor et tel père tel fils.

-Assurément tous ses frères y sont tous allés, déclara Drago.

-Ses frères? Il en a combien de rouquin à Poudlard? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas trop combien. Ils pullulent comme de la mauvaise herbe, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air particulièrement bête.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression selon moi. L'as-tu vu essayé de changer la couleur de son rat?

-Oui pathétique à tout le moins. Un rat comme animal de compagnie quel mauvais goût!

-À ce sujet ta mère t'a laissé emmener Cynique? Elle pourrait le manger. Ça serait drôle... Imagine la tête de Weaslaid lorsqu'il verra les restes de son animal de compagnie.

-Weaslaid? fit Blaise amusé.

-Oui Weaslaid avoué que ce surnom lui va à ravir, répondit Drago avec un grand sourire.

-C'est une idée mais elle pourrait avoir une indigestion, ce rat est d'une propreté aussi douteuse que ce Weasley, dit Harry avant d'éclater de rire avec les trois autres.

-Alors tu l'as ou non? fit Drago curieux.

-Oui j'ai presque dû supplier ma mère mais elle a accepté.

-Où est-elle?

-Dans ma poche et étrangement elle réussit à dormir malgré notre conversation.

-Elle est paresseuse voilà tout, déclara le blond narquois.

-De quoi parlez-vous, fit Théodore qui avait dû mal à suivre.

-Oh du serpent d'Harry, dit Drago simplement.

-Tu as un serpent, s'étonna Blaise les yeux ronds, son ami était dans le même état.

-Euh oui...

-Est-ce qu'on peut la voir? Est-ce qu'elle est venimeuse? demanda Théodore.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry en l'a sortant avec précaution de sa poche. Cynique était roulé en boule, peinarde au chaud dans un sac en tissus. Il l'a sortie de là et la prit dans ses mains. Elle n'est pas très venimeuse, mais son venin est neurotoxique.

-Neuroquoi? s'exclama Blaise.

-Elle est jolie, fit Théodore. Je peux la toucher?

-Oui mais évite de la réveiller, elle est de mauvaise humeur quand elle ne dort pas son content, dit Harry avant de répondre à Blaise. Neurotoxique, ça veut dire que son venin paralyse les muscles de sa proie. Le venin de Cynique est mortel que pour des animaux d'une taille comparable à un rat. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour les humains.

-Intéressant, dit Blaise avant d'effleurer les écailles de Cynique lui aussi.

* * *

-Que la répartition commence! proclama Dumbeldore d'une voix forte dès que les petits de première année furent tous dans la salle. Harry détailla le directeur et il trouva qu'il ressemblait énormément à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Vieux, barbu, un air faussement bienveillant et une lueur calculatrice dans ses prunelles. Puis il examina les autres professeurs. Ils avaient l'apparence de gens sérieux et compétents sauf pour l'homme ridicule avec son turban. Il espéra que ce ne fut pas trompeur. Sa mère lui avait dit que si jamais l'enseignement n'était pas de son goût elle lui trouverait une place à Durmstrang. Le parrain de Drago le regarda d'un œil mauvais. «Parfait il a l'air de reporter sur moi la douleur de son échec amoureux avec maman en plus de la haine qu'il portait à James.»pensa Harry désabusé en soupirant.

-Abbot Hannah!

-Poufsouffle!

-Il écouta distraitement la répartition en souriant à Drago qui était un peu nerveux malgré son air blasé. Rapidement ils en arrivèrent au M et le blond dû s'avancer vers le tabouret. Une seconde plus tard, il était à Serpentard à son grand soulagement. De sa table il regarda Théodore venir le rejoindre puis Harry fut à son tour appelé.

Réviser 01/05/09


	6. Répartition et lettre

Harry s'avança donc vers le tabouret en retenant inconsciemment son souffle et sursauta quand le choixpeau se mit à parler dans sa tête.

-Oh, oh, je vois du courage, une soif de savoir, de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition et de la fourberie... Un peu de sadisme... On ne rigole pas avec toi... Si jeune et déjà si puissant... Où vais te mettre? Pas Poufsouffle tu es si peu loyal. Il est clair qu'à Gryffondor tu n'aurais pas ta place. Peut-être Serdaigle ou Serpentard? Qu'en penses-tu?

-Vous me demandez mon avis? s'étonna Harry. Sa mère lui avait parlé un peu de la répartition mais jamais elle avait dit qu'il pourrait choisir.

-Tu es l'héritier... Tu as certain privilège, dit le choixpeau.

-Héritier de quoi?

-Si tu ne le sais pas encore ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le dire, se moqua l'autre. Je suis ici pour te répartir, pas pour discuter avec toi...

-Serpentard, pensa Harry fâché qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Les élèves dans la salle, impatients, le fixaient sans manière et Harry commença à être un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser et il sentait derrière lui le regard brûlant de Dumbeldore.

-Bien ... SERPENTARD!

Harry soulagé de pouvoir partir se leva et rejoignit son meilleur ami un léger sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Le directeur qui portait une attention particulière au (supposé) fils de James, fronça les sourcils. Serpentard? James devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Dumbeldore le regarda rejoindre le fils Malfoy, il avait ressentit le pouvoir du garçon. Une puissance non négligeable surtout pour son âge. Il devrait garder un œil sur lui. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille grossir les rangs des Mangemorts à sa majorité. Ils se faisaient déjà tellement nombreux. Il reporta son regard sur la table de Gryffondor, au moins il y avait quelques éléments très prometteurs dans cette maison.

Les autres Professeurs regardaient d'un œil un peu ennuyé les élèves se faire répartir c'était de même chaque année. Pour certain ils n'y avaient plus rien ou presque d'intéressant dans cette cérémonie. Les directeurs de Maison eux, comptaient scrupuleusement le nombre d'élève dans chaque maison. Ils pariaient là dessus chaque année depuis des lustres. L'année dernière Flickwick avait gagné mais cette année semblait être plus propice aux Serpentard. Ils étaient en avance de cinq élèves...

Minerva McGonnagall regarda le fils Potter qui discutait avec son ami, un peu déçue, elle aurait aimé avoir le fils après avoir eu le Père. Elle avait hâte de voir ses habilités en Métamorphose son père y était tellement doué.

Severus Snape, quant à lui, essayait de maintenir une façade indifférente sans réel succès. Il avait été très près de se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant le fils de son pire ennemi à Serpentard. Qui l'aurait cru? En tout cas il serait mieux de se tenir à carreau parce qu'il ne le laisserait pas salir la réputation de Serpentard en étant aussi débile que son père. À la première anicroche, il lui tombera dessus comme la foudre, il ne le verra même pas venir. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas une catastrophe en Potion parce que ça allait mal se passer. Déjà qu'il y a beaucoup de Gryffondor cette année, pas autant que de Serpentard mais trop à son goût. Ah si seulement il pouvait enseigner qu'aux gens qui ont un réel talent en potion au lieu de tenter d'instruire ces incapables pour éviter qu'ils fassent exploser l'école.

-Tu en as mis du temps, le rabroua Drago avec un sourire amusé.

-J'avais le choix entre deux maisons, expliqua Harry en réfléchissant à ce que le choixpeau avait dit. Il était l'héritier? Mais de quoi? Il était l'héritier des Potter mais ce n'a sûrement pas de valeur pour le choixpeau. Il était déjà là à l'époque des fondateurs... Drago l'interrompit dans ces pensées.

-Laisse-moi deviner Serdaigle et Serpentard?

-Exactement j'espère que Blaise sera avec nous, dit Harry en oubliant cette histoire d'héritier bizarre.

-On le saura sous peu, déclara Théodore.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les décomptes de la maison Serpentard et Gryffondor était ex aequo. Severus regardait avec fébrilité le dernier élève et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il entendit Zanbini. Un fils de famille dite sombre. Il avait gagné, c'était sûr et certain. Il fit un sourire narquois à McGonnagall qui sous son aspect austère fulminait.

-SERPENTARD! cria le choixpeau.

-Vous me devez dix gallions chacun, fit Severus aux trois autres directeurs de maison. Chourave qui s'était déjà résigner à la moitié de la répartition, soupira. Dumbeldore les regarda d'un œil sévère.

-Plus tard Severus. Pas devant les enfants, ordonna-t-il.

Severus ne répondit rien pendant trente seconde puis demanda aux autres.

-Vous pariez combien sur la coupe de Quiddicht?

Dumbeldore fit semblant de l'ignorer puis commença un discours inintéressant sous l'œil affamé des étudiants. On entendait s'élever des protestations un peu partout dans la grande salle, sourdement. Au moment où les élèves songeaient à se rebeller contre le vieux très sérieusement, il termina son long monologue et souhaita à tous un bon festin. Les Gryffondor se jetèrent alors comme des fauves sur la nourriture en envoyant au diable les bonnes manières. Tandis que les Serpentard en grande majorité les toisèrent de leur mépris de loin en mangeant avec dignité.

Malgré tout Harry et Drago mangèrent rapidement impatient de voir leur salle commune et leur dortoir. Après que tous eurent fini de manger ou presque (certain Gryffondor roux par exemple) Dumbeldore ordonna au préfet de mener les nouveaux élèves à leur salle commune. Le préfet de Serpentard Flint s'occupa donc de guider les premières années jusqu'aux lugubres cachots de Poudlard.

En chemin Snape les rattrapa et leur fit un discours sur l'importance de suivre les règles ou du moins de faire comme si et de ne pas faire perdre de point à leur maison. Chaque retenue devait lui être personnellement justifiée et gare à ceux qui ne viendrait pas lui dire pourquoi. Après cette mise en garde sévère les élèves poursuivirent leur trajet jusqu'au mur qui dissimulait le passage de leur salle commune. Flint expliqua alors d'un ton agacé ce qu'il en était et leur appris mot de passe.

-Le mot de passe de cette semaine est Magie noire. Taché de ne pas l'oublier car je ne le répéterai pas… Chaque samedi le nouveau mot de passe sera épinglé au babillard et sera en service dès le lendemain, dit-il pressé de rejoindre ces amis pour discuter Quiddicht au lieu de superviser les premières années. Dès qu'il prononça le mot de passe le mur s'ouvrit et les Serpentard purent enfin accéder à leur salle commune. Un autre préfet, une fille dont le nom échappa à Harry, expliqua consciencieusement la rivalité légendaire Serpentard/Gryffondor, l'animosité des trois autres maisons à leur égard et l'entraide entre Serpentard pour faire cause commune. Ainsi ils devaient compter sur leurs camarades de maison, les supporter envers et contre tout Gryffondor ou élèves des autres maisons. Dans le cas contraire l'élève sera complètement lyncher par ses pairs. Toutes ces informations étaient vitales pour survivre à Poudlard car presque toute l'école était constamment contre eux. Le discours terminé les élèves purent enfin détailler l'environnement autour d'eux.

La salle commune impressionna immédiatement nos deux amis qui adorèrent l'endroit un peu lugubre. L'atmosphère du lieu ressemblait un peu à celle du Manoir Malfoy. À leur grande surprise le dortoir se composait de chambre double et ils étaient installés ensemble.

-Je prends le lit de gauche, dirent-ils en même temps. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, mécontents et sans consulter l'autre ils piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à l'endroit convoité. S'en suivi une bataille serrée qui déterminerait le propriétaire du fameux lit qui n'avait absolument rien de différent de celui de droite. Cinq minutes plus tard un blond victorieux mais échevelé se releva avec un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai gagné, fanfaronna-t-il.

-Pfff, fit Harry en réfléchissant à un moyen d'obtenir le lit.

Drago l'ignora et partit dans la chambre de bain attenante. Profitant de son absence, Harry, un sourire Serpentard collé au visage, s'installa définitivement dans le lit de gauche en gravant son nom dans le bois de la tête de lit. Quand son meilleur ami revint mieux coiffé, Harry afficha un sourire innocent en rangeant ses vêtements dans un des deux garde robe. Soupçonneux Drago allait s'installer sur son lit chèrement acquis quand il vit l'inscription : «J'appartiens à Harry Potter».

-Traître!

-Non juste Serpentard.

-D'accord je te le laisse, capitula le blond.

-Merci, tu es tellement aimable, dit Harry en s'installant sur son lit avec suffisance.

-Petit arrogant, l'insulta Drago avant de se changer pour la nuit.

-Bonne nuit Dray, dit Harry après en avoir fait de même.

-'Nuit Harry, lui répondit-il d'une voix déjà endormie.

-Nox, jeta le brun pour éteindre les lumières.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, assit seul dans son lit alors que Drago dormait profondément, Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit le choixpeau. Il était l'héritier d'une famille, de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Pourtant pour ce qu'il en savait il n'était l'héritier que des Potter et ils n'avaient rien de spécial. C'était juste une famille très ancienne porté sur la magie blanche qui avait toujours été tu côté de la «lumière». Durant la guerre contre Grindelwald, ils avaient été du côté de Dumbeldore et y étaient resté jusqu'à James Potter. Il était l'héritier d'une longue lignée et alors? Drago était dans la même situation et bon nombre d'élèves à Poudlard aussi. Alors pourquoi ce traitement spécial? Ce n'était certainement pas lié aux Potter donc cela devrait être relatif à la famille de sa mère. Pourtant elle ne lui avait rien dit de semblable. Le seul moyen de le savoir pour une fois pour tout c'était de lui envoyer une lettre. Harry s'éclaira de sa baguette à l'aide d'un Lumos pour retrouver un bout de parchemin et de l'encre dans ses affaires. Une fois cela fait il se mit à écrire sa lettre.

« Chère maman, comment vas-tu? Moi je vais très bien. Poudlard est immense et j'ai hâte d'en découvrir les moindres recoins. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard. Ne le dis surtout pas à Sirius et à Remus j'aimerais leur faire la surprise en décembre. Drago est aussi à Serpentard comme deux élèves assez sympathiques. J'espère devenir bon ami avec eux. L'un se nomme Blaise Zanbini et l'autre Théodore Nott. Son père n'est-il pas mangemort ou je me trompe?

J'ai senti le regard de Dumbeldore se poser sur moi plusieurs fois pendant le festin. Il a l'air de vouloir me surveiller particulièrement. Il m'énerve déjà. Justement le choixpeau m'a dit une chose étrange et m'a laissé choisir entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Il a dit que j'étais l'Héritier mais pas de quoi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'étrange du côté Potter, j'imagine que cela vient de toi. Est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose de semblable lors de ta répartition? Pourrais-tu m'éclairer un peu plus sur ta famille? Tu n'en parles parle presque jamais et Oncle Will non plus. Tu ne pourrais pas me dire ton vrai nom de famille maman? Dis moi aussi pourquoi tu en veux autant à Dumbeldore. Je sais que tu n'aime pas remuer les choses du passé mais ne mérite-je pas de le savoir? C'est ma famille à moi aussi. Harry »

Réviser 01/05/09


	7. La réponse de Lily

Harry se relut une deuxième fois puis déposa sa lettre, sa plume et l'encre sur la table de chevet en se promettant de la donnée à Hedwidge, sa chouette, le lendemain. Peu après Harry s'endormit, fatigué par sa journée.

* * *

Lily se préparait à partir faire des courses quand elle vit la chouette de son fils par la fenêtre. Elle l'a laissa entrée dans la pièce puis récupéra sa lettre, un peu étonnée de recevoir si vite des nouvelles d'Harry. Quand elle eut fini de la lire, elle soupira. Elle savait qu'un jour, il insisterait pour savoir l'histoire de sa famille maternelle. Mais elle avait espérer égoïstement le préservé le plus longtemps possible de cette histoire sordide. Il était au moins assez mature maintenant pour comprendre ce qu'il en était.

De toute manière si elle ne lui dirait rien elle perdrait la confiance de son fils et il saurait la vérité tôt ou tard. Il tomberait sur Will, dès qu'il rentrerait d'une de ses excursions exotiques et Harry en fin manipulateur lui soutirerait toute l'histoire. Dix minutes avec son fils et il lui raconterait avec plaisir le moment le plus honteux et humiliant de sa vie. Elle prit donc la lettre et s'installa à son bureau, remettant à plus tard ses courses. Elle resta immobile une dizaine de minutes perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant à trouver le moyen de lui expliquer cela clairement.

«Cher fils, je vais bien. Tu me manques déjà. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu as fais connaissance avec d'autres personnes. Quoique je ne connais pas vraiment le père de Théodore Nott. Lucius le considère comme un homme très inflexible. Pour lui tout comme moi ce n'est qu'une connaissance, mais il sait néanmoins qu'il a des préjugés sur presque tout ce qui n'est pas sang pur. J'espère que son fils à plutôt hérité de sa mère qui est une sorcière très tolérante et charmante. Les mariages arrangés comme celui des Malfoy ne sont pas toujours heureux, malheureusement.

Je savais qu'un jour tu me demanderais plus d'informations sur notre famille mais je ne peux pas tout te dire. Pas encore. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une née de moldue et cela peu le savent. J'aimerais que tu gardes tout cela pour toi et assure toi si tu en parles à Drago de le faire sous un sortilège de silence. Brûle cette lettre après l'avoir lue. Dumbeldore serait trop heureux d'apprendre tout ça.

Harry, le directeur a tué mon grand-père et il nous tuerait sûrement s'il savait que nous sommes ses descendants. Si tu veux un jour je t'expliquerai plus en détail cette histoire mais pas dans une lettre. Sache seulement que la vie de Lorenz, mon père, et ses deux sœurs jumelles aînées Anneliese et Felicia n'a pas été de tout repos. Ils étaient en danger dès leur naissance et furent caché dans le monde moldu. Plusieurs années plus tard ton arrière grand-mère fut capturée par Dumbeldore et il se servit d'elle pour faire tomber dans un piège son mari qui en mourut. Mon père et ses soeurs qui étaient encore que des enfants à l'époque furent placés dans un orphelinat moldu sous le nom d'Evans. Mon père n'a jamais beaucoup parlé de cette époque et il était très jeune quand cela c'est passé, il n'en n'a que peu de souvenir. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mes tantes car elles vivent à l'étranger. Elles n'ont pas exprimé le besoin de me voir non plus.

Ton grand-père fit ses études à Durmstrang et se maria plus tard à une fille d'une petite famille de sang pur. Ta grand-mère s'appelait Victoria, c'était une femme extraordinaire j'ai toujours été très fière d'être sa fille mais si je ne devais pas le montrer. Car pour ma sécurité et la leur ils se firent passé pour des moldus. Selon l'histoire officielle j'étais la seule sorcière de la famille et mon frère allait dans un internat quelque part en Angleterre alors que, comme tu le sais, Will est allé à Durmstrang. Tout ce que je peux te dire de plus c'est que ma famille n'est pas une vieille famille comme les Potter ou les Malfoy, mais elle remonte deux siècles dans le passé. Je ne crois pas que cette histoire d'héritier vient de là. Le choixpeau est peut-être devenu sénile avec le temps. Il date de l'époque des fondateurs après tout.

Lily »

Elle soupira et cacheta la lettre. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire que le choixpeau parlait des quatre fondateurs sans qu'il comprenne qu'il descendait de Serpentard et par conséquent qui était son père. Bon sang, ce secret commençait à lui peser de plus en plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Il voyait chaque jour Dumbeldore, un légilimen confirmé. Dès ce Noël, se promit-elle, elle lui apprendrait l'Occulmancie cela ne pouvait pas durer encore très longtemps...

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Harry se réveilla. Après avoir recherché son meilleur ami dans son lit, plus par acquis de conscience que par soucis de recherche, il entendit celui-ci s'affairer dans la chambre attenante. Il s'était réveillé en deuxième comme d'habitude et Drago était déjà dans la salle de bain entrain de rendre ses cheveux parfait. Cela lui prenait quotidiennement au moins une heure pour s'estimer satisfait. Harry prenait moins de temps que lui pour se préparer le matin et heureusement car il aurait été en retard à son premier cour de l'année. Vers sept heure trente ils partirent pour la grande salle en suivant les élèves plus âgés pour être sûr ne pas se perdre. Peu de gens étaient entrain de manger, à cette heure là il n'y avait que des Serdaigle, de rares Poufsouffle et quelques Serpentard. Les Gryffondor, observa Harry, se levaient beaucoup plus tard que les autres et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'il entreprit de prendre son petit déjeuné sans leurs bruyantes discussions.

-Prêt pour un premier cour de potion? le questionna Drago.

-Oui, même si Snape n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, répondit Harry qui venait de recevoir son emploi du temps de la part de la préfète de Serpentard qui déjeunait plus loin avec ses amies.

-Oh, il n'est pas si terrible que ça, tu verras. En plus il favorise toujours les Serpentard.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec toi il sera tout miel. N'es-tu pas son filleul adoré, Drago?

-Si mais il n'est pas du genre démonstratif.

-Comme ton père, dit Harry tranquillement pendant que son ami s'étranglait avec son jus de citrouille. Il venait de penser aux rares sautes d'humeur de Lucius. À la dernière il lui avait tout bonnement sauté dessus pour lui faire un câlin. Drago en avait été presque traumatisé. Lucius revenait d'une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres de deux jours et ce qu'il s'y était passé l'avait visiblement secoué. Tout cela s'était déroulé sous les yeux goguenards d'Harry qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, qui s'interrogea longuement sur ce qui pouvait déboussoler un homme comme son parrain. Cependant Drago et lui n'en surent jamais plus au sujet de cet incident.

-Si on veut mais si Severus me saute dessus. Je m'enfuis en courant et c'est que la terre aura arrêté de tourner, répondit-il en se reprenant.

-Certainement et dans ce cas là tu ne serais pas le seul à s'enfuir, dit Harry avec un frisson qu'il ne put réprimer. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver trop proche de cet homme antipathique. Dans son cas il ne lui sautera pas dessus pour lui faire un câlin ce serait une toute autre chose et beaucoup plus désagréable. J'ai une lettre à poster à ma mère, fit-il en changeant de sujet.

-Déjà? répondit Drago. Ta mère te manque pauvre petit Potter.

-Drago, fit Harry d'un ton menaçant, cela n'a strictement rien avoir avec ça. Je lui demandé des éclaircissements sur l'histoire de ma famille. Le choixpeau m'a dit un truc vraiment bizarre hier, dit Harry avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

-Ah je vois, fit Drago en arrêtant de se moquer. On cherchera la volière entre deux cours, Hedwidge doit y être puisque tu l'as envoyé d'avance à Poudlard.

-C'est gentil de ta part, dit Harry.

-Oh c'est que je tiens à savoir ce qu'elle te dira. Ce doit être très intéressant, répondit Drago.

-C'est ça, fit Harry, trop orgueilleux pour avouer que tu veux m'aider?

-Exactement mais ne le dit pas trop fort, dit Drago avec un petit sourire.

Réviser 01/05/09

A/N : Pétunia n'existe pas dans cette histoire. Sa présence n'aurait que compliquer les explications et ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie énormément. Sentez le sarcasme.


	8. Premier cours de Potion et soupçons

-Tu es rendu où niveau Potion? demanda Drago en finissant de manger une crêpe.

-Mmm, Troisième Année ma mère ma fait travailler les Potions jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée. Elle ne m'a pas épargnée.

-Estime toi content qu'elle ne te demande pas de devoirs, Severus le faisait lui, dit Drago avec un faible sourire.

-Oui, mais si mes résultats ne sont pas dans les meilleurs, ça va barder.

-Je compatis mon père veut la même chose.

-On aura qu'a continuer à étudier ensemble comme lorsqu'on suivait les cours du précepteur Gontran, proposa Harry en se rappelant toute ses heures où Drago et lui avaient étudié d'arrache-pied pour maîtriser les notions de bases de toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard.

Depuis le temps, ils en étaient au début de la troisième année. Seuls les Potions et la Magie Noire leur avaient été enseignées séparément. Lily ne voulait pas que Severus se charge d'enseigner quoi ce soit à son fils et elle était assez douée pour le faire elle-même dans ce domaine. Une fois à Poudlard elle savait bien qu'il y aurait des frictions entre Harry et Severus et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les prévenir malgré toute sa volonté. Bien sûr elle aurait pu envoyer Harry dans une autre école, mais Severus était un moindre mal, elle ne voulait pas décevoir son fils qui désirait rien de plus que d'aller à la même école que Drago.

Pour ce qui était de la Magie Noire Harry l'apprenait depuis son jeune âge de sa mère mais ce n'était pas le cas de Drago qui n'y toucherait pas avant sa cinquième année. Lucius n'était pas très convaincu des méthodes de Lily. Il préférait attendre et le lui enseigner à l'âge où lui même apprit de son père. Cela ne dérangerait pas Drago qui n'appréciait pas trop le travail acharné et l'étude de la magie noire n'était pas chose aisée. De plus, il n'était pas comme Harry, qui lui était irrémédiablement attirée par elle et ne pouvait arrêter de l'utiliser pendant longtemps sans se sentir en manque.

-Bonne idée!!

-Et toi en Potion, où en es-tu rendu?

-Encore deuxième année. Severus n'a pas été présent le mois dernier. Cependant chaque vendredi il me dispensera un cours particulier, répondit le blond.

-Tu crois que je pourrais venir, dit Harry à qui la perceptive d'apprendre plus vite des notions de potion lui souriait, même avec Snape comme professeur.

-Je lui demanderai, assura Drago qui attendit que Théo, Harry et Blaise eurent fini de manger. Heureusement ils ne traînèrent pas trop et il en fut soulagé. Commencer l'année avec un retard était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait surtout quand le premier cours était donné par son parrain.

* * *

Le cours de Potions se déroula mieux qu'Harry l'eut craint. Snape l'ignora ostensiblement tout en étant plus que désagréable envers les Gryffondor. Il s'acharna plus particulièrement sur un rouquin, celui-là même qui possédait un rat, qui avait fait exploser son chaudron. Snape ne lui avait visiblement pas pardonné d'avoir causé un désordre assez considérable dans sa salle de classe. Il passa la majeure partie de son cours à passer entre les rangées et à commenter les potions des élèves. Quand il passait près de la table de Drago et d'Harry il félicitait son filleul et reniflait dédaigneusement à la vue de la potion parfaite de l'autre. Il était clair après ce cours qu'ils se trouvaient mutuellement antipathiques et que l'indifférence gouvernerait leurs moindres rapports.

Cela soulagea Harry qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire un ennemi de plus. C'était déjà ennuyeux que Weasley fut outragé qu'il ait rit d'une des piques de Snape sur son compte. Par vengeance le Gryffondor s'étaient mis en tête de l'insulté dès qu'il avait un tant soit peu le dos tourné. Pourquoi avait-il reporté sa haine sur Drago et lui plutôt que sur les autres Serpentard qui avaient ris? Il l'ignorait. Le cours se termina et Harry et le blond se dépêchèrent de partir ils devaient trouver la volière, avant le cours suivant. Tandis que Snape exaspéré comme à son habitude par le comportement des Gryffondor s'installait confortablement à son bureau pour réfléchir.

Pendant la répartition il n'avait pas fait très attention au jeune Potter trop obnubilé par le fait qu'il aille à Serpentard. Il n'avait pas remarqué son physique assez étonnant. Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à son père. Certes, il avait une forme de visage semblable, les même cheveux corbeaux mais pas ébouriffés et plus long que James Potter ne les avait jamais portés. Il avait sensiblement la même taille que lui à son âge, la même silhouette élancée mais pour le reste il était plus le fils de sa mère. Il avait de grands yeux émeraudes, un profil aristocratique et un visage que beaucoup allaient lui envié au cours des années qui s'annonçaient.

Il allait devenir aussi beau qu'elle. Encore une fois Snape ragea contre Potter qu'il l'avait eu à sa place. Au moins il ne l'avait eu que fort peu longtemps, mais il avait pu la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour tandis que lui restait si désespérément seul. Il le lui avait prit la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé et ça en plus de toutes ses années de misères à l'école avaient aigris au delà de l'inimaginable Snape. Le fils de Lily aurait dû être le sien comme elle aurait dû être sienne. Peut-être que son sang-mêlé avait rebuté Lily qui avait choisi finalement un sang pur comme mari. Étant elle même née de moldue elle voulait peut-être avoir au moins une descendance plus pure qu'elle. Saleté de sang qui avait pourri toute sa vie! Saleté de père maudit!

Seulement l'attitude de Potter fils l'intriguait, bien qu'aussi arrogant que son père, il cachait ses émotions avec la facilité d'un bon Serpentard. Il était froid avec tout le monde excepté son filleul et deux autres Serpentard. Cette attitude lui rappelait celle de quelqu'un. Il ne se rappelait plus qui mais il se souviendrait.

* * *

Le soir venu, pendant le repas Harry grignota au lieu de manger, impatient de recevoir la réponse de sa mère. Il lui semblait que les hiboux prenaient un temps fou à venir et cela l'énervait. Dix minutes après le début du dîner le courrier arriva enfin. Hedwidge se posa gracieusement sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se dépêcha de lire la lettre qu'elle transportait. Quand il eut lu jusqu'à la dernière ligne, il était blême et c'est avec précipitation qu'il glissa sa lettre dans sa poche pour la mettre en sécurité.

-De qui était la lettre, demanda Théodore qui l'observait tranquillement.

-Oh de ma mère, répondit Harry sans se donner la peine de mentir. Drago qui ne l'avait lui aussi pas quitté des yeux, lui demanda du regard s'il pourrait lui dire le contenu plus tard. Harry hocha la tête imperceptiblement, puis se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait toujours su que sa mère haïssait Dumbeldore, sans en comprendre les raisons et aujourd'hui maintenant qu'il en savait une partie, car il était persuadé que sa mère n'avait pas tout dit à ce sujet comme dans bien d'autres, non seulement il l'a comprenait mais il le détestait aussi. Il avait soupçonné bien des choses de la part du directeur mais pas le meurtre de son arrière grand-père.

Dumbeldore sous ses faux airs de père Noël, avait traîtreusement tué un membre de sa famille. Il lui tardait de savoir ce qui avait poussé le directeur à le tué. Son aïeul devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que Dumbeldore et non ses sbires l'ait tué. Il devait être très puissant pour être un obstacle pour le vieil homme.

Harry savait que c'était inutile d'écrire à nouveau une lettre à sa mère. Elle ne lui écrirait rien de plus sur le sujet. Car s'était trop dangereux qu'elle soit interceptée, il était encore heureux que cette lettre ne l'ait pas été. Probablement que les lettres des premières années n'étaient pas sujettes au même traitement que celle des élèves plus âgé de l'école. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas prendre cette chance.

De retour dans leur salle commune Harry s'empressa de jeter la lettre dans le foyer, puis il entraîna Drago dans leur chambre. Il avait beaucoup à lui raconter.

* * *

La première semaine de cours passa et Harry s'habitua tranquillement à cohabiter avec tant de gens et avec les quatre maisons de Poudlard. L'attitude des autres maisons face aux Serpentard n'était pas toujours au beau fixe mais il eut de nombreuses disputes à chaque cours en commun avec Gryffondor. Les Serdaigle eux ne prenaient pas systématiquement position contre les Serpentard mais ils laissaient toujours une certaine distance entre les deux maisons et les jeunes Poufsouffle étaient littéralement terrorisés dès qu'il croisait un Serpentard. Cette situation ne plaisait pas trop à Harry au départ mais il finit par s'y habituer et à se contenter de la compagnie de ceux sa maison même s'il n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de très sociable. Drago après une longue argumentation avec son parrain réussit à intégrer Harry à ses cours de Potions particulier, ce qui s'avéra être très instructif pour eux deux malgré le sale caractère du professeur.

Après un mois de rencontres violentes Serpentard/Gryffondor, il devint clairement visible qu'il ne pourrait jamais en être autrement et que Weasley resterait son ennemi attitré. Même si Drago prenait plus de plaisir à l'humilier que lui et que le rouquin le détestait par conséquent plus que lui. Jusqu'au jour où le Gryffondor le traita de traître. Harry ne su jamais exactement comment il l'avait apprit mais il savait que James avait fait partie de l'Ordre et qu'il était un Gryffondor. Cependant Weasley qui aurait mieux fait de se taire ce jour là, l'insulta en lui disant qu'il était un fils indigne et que sa mère était tarée pour l'avoir mis au monde. Cette fois là il fut réellement en colère contre lui et il lui fit sa fête. Quand il en eut fini, le rouquin était à deux doigts de pisser dans son froc de terreur et il l'évita pendant une bonne semaine avant de recommencer stupidement ses attaques.

Alors Harry se fit un devoir de faire de sa vie un enfer. Drago, Blaise et Théo l'aidèrent en ce sens et ils formèrent un quatuor imbuvable, craint et respecté au sein de leur maison malgré leur jeune âge. La vie d'Harry à Poudlard fut remplie d'affrontements, d'études, de devoirs et d'une solide amitié à l'intérieur du quatuor. Harry garda quand même contact avec Lily mais n'écrivit plus que des choses banales, lui racontant par exemple le dernier règlement de compte fait à Weasley et Lily pouffa plus d'une fois en lisant les lettres de son fils.

Réviser 01/05/09


	9. Pourquoi?

Les semaines passèrent à un rythme effréné, Harry et Drago consacrèrent toutes leurs soirées aux études afin de se maintenir toujours dans les meilleurs. Ils étaient des habitués de la bibliothèque au même titre que les Serdaigle et une jeune fille de Gryffondor solitaire. Chaque soir après avoir fait leurs devoirs, ils prenaient un livre au hasard et le lisaient même s'il était d'un ennui épouvantable. C'était comme un défi pour eux et avec le temps, ils acquirent une redoutable culture générale. Ils s'installaient toujours au même endroit, à une table un peu à l'écart et la table derrière eux était occupée par la Gryffondor. Elle restait encore plus longtemps qu'eux à la bibliothèque, sûrement pour arriver à les dépasser car Harry était premier de son année et Drago ex-aqueo avec elle à la seconde place.

Cela énervait prodigieusement Drago mais il reconnaissait à contrecœur qu'elle était douée à chaque fois qu'Harry le rappelait à l'ordre. Ce jour là alors qu'ils travaillaient sur un devoir assez compliqué de métamorphose, la jeune fille arriva plus tard que d'habitude et malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle pleurait. Harry avec curiosité l'observa s'échiner à travailler malgré sa peine et faire un gâchis irrécupérable de son devoir car les larmes trop nombreuses se mêlaient à l'encre.

-Est-ce que ça va, chuchota Harry, je ne suis pas certain que McGonnagall veuille d'un devoir taché de larmes.

-C'est un brouillon, renifla-t-elle sans relever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Tu arriverais à déchiffrer ça, l'interrogea Drago, s'intéressant de leur conversation.

-Probablement pas, avoua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Tu t'appelles Hermione Granger, n'est ce pas? Moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Salut, dit-elle faiblement.

-Ils l'ont sûrement insulté en face cette fois-ci au lieu de parler dans son dos. Moi c'est Drago Malfoy, déclara-t-il en écrivant la dernière phrase de son devoir.

-Je sais qui tu es, répondit Granger, qui ne le sait pas?

-De qui parles-tu Dray? demanda Harry.

-Des Gryffondor ce sont eux qui t'ont mis dans cette état, je me trompe?

-Oui, ils m'ont traité de miss je sais tout parce que j'ai refusé de les aider à faire leurs devoirs, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main. Drago eut un rire discret.

-Drago, fit Harry désapprobateur en voyant qu'Hermione se remettait à pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit le blond. C'est qu'ils ne sont pas du tout originaux. Ils m'ont traité de je sais tout moi aussi la semaine dernière.

-Toi, fit Hermione surprise.

-Bien sûr... Ils sont juste jaloux ne pas être aussi intelligent que mo... nous.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine d'inventer.

-Tu ne me crois pas, s'étonna Drago. Est-ce parce que je suis à Serpentard? La maison de la perversion, de la dépravation et des suppôts de Satan en tout genre? C'est tellement ridicule ce que vous pouvez croire vous les Gryffondor.

-Tu connais Satan, s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Mmmm Pas personnellement, fit-il en relevant un sourcil.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est la personnification du mal chez les moldus chrétiens.

-Je sais. C'est Harry qui m'a passé un roman moldu sur l'inquisition, répondit-il.

-Mais les Serpentard ne sont-ils pas tous des sangs purs?

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entend? demanda Harry, qu'on n'est pas normaux parce qu'on en t'a pas traité de sang de bourbe comme les autres? Tu préférais qu'on le fasse?

-Non bien entendu. Vous ne méprisez pas les nés de moldu comme moi?

-On ne te parlerait pas si c'était le cas, remarqua Drago.

-Ma mère a vécu dans le monde moldu dans son enfance, ajouta Harry. Tu sais tu n'as qu'a les ignorer ces Gryffondor ne les laisse pas voir qu'ils t'atteignent. Sois, fière de tes capacités. Sérieusement on pense tout deux que tu es très douée même si ça écorche la gorge de Drago de l'avouer. Il est un peu orgueilleux, n'est ce pas Dray.

-... répondit-il vexé.

-Sois confiante en ta valeur, ne laisse pas les autres te faire croire le contraire. Conseil de Serpentard, conclut Harry achevant de lui rendre son sourire.

-Merci, je crois que ça va mieux.

-Bien J'en suis heureux... Ça te dirait de faire tes devoirs avec nous? Ne t'inquiète pas on ne te volera pas tes idées mais ça serait plus plaisant, proposa Harry avec l'accord visuel de Drago.

-J'accepte, dit-elle enthousiaste et elle prit ses affaires et s'installa en face d'eux.

-Tu en es où pour le devoir de Potion d'hier, demanda Drago bien qu'un peu vexé.

-Je l'ai déjà fini, l'informa-t-elle.

-J'en étais certain! Tu fais tout à l'avance, n'est ce pas?

-Oui et vous?

-Pareil, répondit Harry.

-J'étais sûr qu'on arriverait à s'entendre, fit Drago et ils se remirent au travail.

* * *

Un peu plus tard quand l'heure du dîner arriva, c'est à contrecœur qu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et se séparèrent avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Harry et Drago s'installèrent comme à leur habitude en face de Théo et Blaise qui les accueillirent avec un sourire moqueur.

-Alors les rats de bibliothèque bien travaillé? dit Blaise.

-Toujours en retard dans tes devoirs Blaise? Comment était ta dernière retenue, demanda Drago narquois.

-Chiante à souhait, répondit-il.

-On a fait connaissance avec Hermione Granger, dit Harry pour changer de sujet. Parfois c'est deux là s'asticotaient pendant des heures.

-La Gryffondor mit à l'écart qui lève toujours la main en cours?, dit Théodore en prenant du jus de citrouille.

-Oui celle-là précisément. Elle est douée et bizarrement supportable pour une Gryffondor, précisa Harry.

-Elle n'a pas été encore contaminée, rigola Drago, elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle elle est très studieuse.

-Vous deux aussi. Je suis persuadé que le choixpeau ne s'est pas posé la question en te voyant Dray. Il a sûrement fait «Malfoy? Serpentard! Passons au prochain j'espère qu'il n'aura pas de poux.»

-Blaise, l'avertit Théo ne goûtant pas la plaisanterie. Il avait été répartit juste après Drago.

-Je plaisantais...

-Justement ne sais-tu faire autre chose, se moqua le blond.

-Je suis plutôt bon en Métamorphose, se défendit-il.

-Oui c'est pourquoi McGonnagall t'a donné une retenue aujourd'hui.

-Et alors? C'était tellement drôle de voir la tête de Weasel quand sa tasse a prit la forme d'une araignée. Il en avait une peur bleue et elle n'était même pas animée.

-Je sais mais tu nous as fait perdre des points.

-Pas autant que les Gryffondor en perdent à cause des jumeaux Weasley, protesta Blaise.

-Tu devrais t'acoquiner avec eux. Je suis certain que vous vous trouveriez des points communs, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Excellente idée, je leur en parlerai demain, s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants en imaginant déjà les coups tordus qu'ils pourraient faire à eux trois. Pour un peu et il jubilait. Puis soudainement Quirrell fit une entrée fracassante en criant:

-Un, un troll! Dans, dans les cachots!

Les élèves se levèrent en criant, épouvantés.

-Pas de panique, ordonna Dumbeldore. Harry haussa un sourcil la plupart des Serpentard avaient continué à manger sans réagir à l'annonce autrement que par manifesté une curiosité mêlée d'indifférence.

-Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides. Il est dans les cachots ce troll. On ne risque rien ici, remarqua Théo placidement.

-Et ça se dit courageux? Pff satanés lions, renchérit Blaise.

-Préfets assurez-vous que chaque élève est présent et retourner dans votre salle commune.

-Il est complètement fou, s'indigna Drago, il croit qu'elle est où notre salle commune? Dans les cachots par Salazar!

-Définitivement taré, approuva Harry sans manifesté une once de peur.

-Tu n'as pas peur Harry de te retrouver face à ce monstre? demanda Blaise surprit de le voir si calme.

-Oh mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Les trolls sont des brutes sans cervelle. Au pire tu lui lance deux trois sorts de magie noire et tu le réduis en bouillie.

-Et c'est sensé nous rassuré ça? J'ai un psychopathe comme ami, s'écria Blaise mi figue mi raisin.

-Tu aurais une si mauvaise opinion de moi? demanda Harry amusé.

-Moi je ferais attention si j'étais toi. Si tu savais ce que sa mère a fait à son père, commença Drago sur le ton de la confidence.

-Dray tu n'es pas plus à l'abri de ma colère.

-Désolé mon seigneur, se moqua ce dernier avant de recevoir une tape sur la tête.

-Sadique! Qu'es ce que t'as fais à mes cheveux?

-Ils sont parfaits, Drago, fit Harry ennuyé, tout le monde nous attends pour sortir de la salle.

-Oups...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Harry.

* * *

Au mois d'octobre à Halloween comme à chaque année, Voldemort s'invita au manoir Potter. Lily habituée à ces visites annuelles préparait déjà le café comme ils l'aimaient tout deux. Heureuse de le revoir même s'ils n'avaient plus eux de relations sexuelles. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois comme un coup de foudre soudain. Ce moment était resté gravé dans sa mémoire et aux cour des années elle s'interrogea longuement sur le pourquoi de la chose.

Peut-être était-ce l'excitation de s'être libérée de Potter? Ou le besoin d'affirmer sa liberté nouvelle? De prouver que plus rien ne la retenait? S'il n'avait pas été là peut-être que cela aurait été un tout autre homme qu'il lui aurait fait oublier ces étreintes douloureuses et humiliantes. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui... Ou c'était plus étroitement lié à lui ce mage noir inaccessible, mystérieux et séduisant? Lui qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Qu'avait-il pensé en le voyant elle? Habitué à ce que le moindre de ses désirs soit assouvis ne l'avait-il pas baisé par caprice? Ou par vengeance envers Potter?

C'était futile de s'attarder sur cet événement qui ne s'était jamais reproduit, comme s'il avait suffit qu'une fois. Comme s'il cela ne l'intéressait plus. Comme si elle aurait aimé qu'il eu cet intérêt. Comme si elle en avait envie elle. Comme si c'était une erreur. Pourquoi revenait-il alors? Pourquoi?

Revenir la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles, parler comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve bon ou mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui motivait ces visites? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Peut-être ne le comprenait-il pas non plus... C'était comme si quelque d'indescriptible les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Quelque chose comme le destin? L'attirance ou un sentiment plus profond? Pourraient-ils en allé autrement? Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas à propos d'Harry? Pourquoi le cacher?

Elle posa les yeux sur sa tasse de café pour ne pas le voir arriver. Faisait-elle cela pour retrouver l'instant de surprise de leur première rencontre? Elle n'en savait vraiment plus rien.

-Bonjour Lily, dit-il de sa voix sans émotion qui néanmoins devenait de plus en plus amicale à chaque fois. Ils devenaient plus proches à chaque année.

-Bonjour... dit-elle en croisant ses yeux. Ses damnés yeux rouges hypnotisants.

-Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air troublée, répondit-il en l'observant. Il l'a tutoyais maintenant? C'était nouveau et elle ne savait pas si la démolition de cette barrière entre eux deux la réjouissait ou pas. Que ferait une personne normale à sa place? Encore une fois elle ne le savait pas. Elle s'était toujours senti différente, presque anormale... Peut-être que lui aussi?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle puis elle se raccrocha à une réalité sûre. Tu veux du café?» Ça y était elle venait de le tutoyer pour la première fois en une dizaine d'année.

-Avec plaisir... Ton fils il...

-À Poudlard.

-Déjà? Cela fait-il donc si longtemps, dit-il songeur.

-Il est à Serpentard, ajouta Lily pour combler le silence qui s'annonçait.

-Ah. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai vu. Quatre ou cinq ans? Alors qu'il dormait, dit-il doucement. Lily mal à l'aise ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas prête à lui avouer que c'était son propre fils. Malgré toutes ses années elle avait encore des doutes. Comme si Lord Voldemort aurait pu être un père décent, se morigéna-t-elle.

-Oui il est adorable lorsqu'il dort on dirait un petit ange, dit-elle finalement après avoir bu une énième gorgée de café.

-Un ange?

-Oui un ange démoniaque, sourit-elle.

-Il est ami avec le fils Malfoy?

-Meilleur ami. Ces deux là sont inséparables.

-J'aurai aimé pouvoir être comme eux, souffla Voldemort les yeux soudainement triste et douloureux. Ça c'était inhabituel, toujours il venait et elle parlait de sa vie. Il l'a questionnait mais il ne s'était jamais livré.

-Comment?

-Jeune et si insouciant à cet âge là.

-Ah, répondit-elle sans l'encourager à en parler un peu plus. Elle le respectait trop pour ce faire. Du respect? Était-ce là tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui?

-Mon enfance n'a pas été comme dirait-on heureuse, finit-il par dire de lui même, dans un soupir. Il finit son café et lui demanda un autre d'un ton aimable. Puis sans avertissement il lui raconta l'orphelinat, les moqueries, le rejet, sa différence, Poudlard, sa déception... Comment ce monde avait été cruel avec lui. Comment il voulait sous l'influence d'une rage aveugle parfois tout détruire, causé la même souffrance qu'il éprouvait, aux autres. Pour qu'on le comprenne un instant rien qu'un instant. Comment vivre n'avait que rarement un sens pour lui. Ses efforts pour sortir le monde de la magie hors de sa réclusion à perpétuité. De leur refus de voir que le monde changeait et qu'eux stagnaient dans la même merde, la même injustice, la même suprématie des sangs purs. Comment tout cela l'enrageait et comment il devait se servir des autres dans ce but sans le montrer. Car si peu d'entre eux comprenaient l'état des choses vraiment. Comment il ne pouvait que se fier qu'à lui même.

Il lui parla de sa solitude, de son but ultime, de ses aspirations et de ses défauts. Il se savait imparfait: mauvais même, mais s'il pouvait réussir à changer quoi ce soit toute sa vie aurait enfin un sens. À la fin de ses heures de souffrances verbalisées, d'une conversation à sens unique, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les larmes que sa fierté, que son masque, son personnage lui refusait. Les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pleurer qu'il aurait tant pouvoir pleurer. Il aurait tant voulu se laisser aller pour de bon. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas ou sinon pas trop durement. Cependant l'habitude, la stupide règle inique qui obligeait les hommes à ne pas pleurer, à caché leur souffrance, à resté fort, le retint une fois de plus.

Mais Lily l'avait comprit, l'avait lut dans ses yeux et rien d'autre ne comptait plus à ce moment là pour lui. Ces yeux verts si purs si beaux qui semblaient contenir toute la douleur et la compréhension du monde. Oh, comme il aurait aimé être regardé par ceux-ci à jamais.

-Maintenant que tu sais... Je dois te tuer...

Réviser 01/05/09


	10. Prise de conscience et fin de l'automne

Mais Lily l'avait comprit, l'avait lit dans ses yeux et rien d'autre ne comptait plus à ce moment là pour lui. Ces yeux verts si purs si beaux qui semblaient contenir toute la douleur et la compréhension du monde. Oh, comme il aurait aimé être regardé par ceux-ci à jamais.

-Maintenant que tu sais... Je dois te tuer...

-...

-C'est trop dangereux de dévoiler toutes ses faiblesses à l'autre, expliqua-t-il en ne voulant plus regarder ses yeux maintenant qu'ils l'accusaient silencieusement de toute la force de son âme. Cependant il devait le faire, se persuada-t-il. Il ne pouvait prendre un tel risque...

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle simplement. Pourquoi m'avoir raconté ça? Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste?

Il se figea, elle venait de poser la question. Celle à qui il ne voulait répondre à tout prix. Oh, comment avait-elle pu tomber si juste?

-Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il avant de s'avancer lentement vers elle avec une lenteur presque insupportable et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à elle. Elle resterait donc sa seule faiblesse. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait jamais à le regretter. Si un jour elle le trahirait, ce ne serait que partie remise. Cela aurait valu la peine d'être compris rien qu'une fois. Il se détacha d'elle et avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Sa décision était prise. Il se détourna sortit de la pièce et transplanna.

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione leur confia que Weasley avait essayé d'attaqué le troll mais qu'il avait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Il était encore inconscient à l'infirmerie.

-Tu crois qu'il va mourir, fit Drago plein d'espoir.

-Probablement pas. Il va survivre juste pour nous pourrir la vie, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-Dommage on aurait pu dénombrer les rouquins une fois pour toute à l'enterrement.

-Hé les gars vous me faites peur, dit Hermione en frissonnant imperceptiblement.

-Ce n'est rien. Dray est juste un peu trop pris émotionnellement dans la guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor.

-Et toi?

-Disons que Weasel a dit des choses horribles sur ma mère et moi. Ça ne se pardonne pas de dire que ma mère était tarée parce qu'elle m'a mit au monde.

-Il a osé dire ça! s'étonna-t-elle outrée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je me suis vengé...

-Mais quel mal élevé tout de même!!

-La belette? Il est juste incroyablement stupide. Comme si j'allais encaissé ça sans réagir.

-Dis Hermione, dit soudain le blond en sortant de ses pensées, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serdaigle?

-J'avais le choix.

-Et tu as fait le mauvais. Tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher d'eux. Ça serait moins mal vu qu'avec nous méchants Serpentard, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui! C'est une idée... Mais vous êtes plutôt gentils...

-Chut!! Imagine que quelqu'un t'ai entendu. Notre réputation serait fichue! fit Harry faussement angoissé. Hermione réprima un fou rire.

-Et cette rencontre avec les jumeaux? s'enquit Drago en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil dans leur salle commune. Les trois autres étaient déjà installés. Théodore et Blaise jouaient aux échecs tandis qu'Harry observait la partie avec attention.

-Instructive. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien contre l'idée d'un trio mais qu'ils fonctionnaient depuis toujours ensemble tout les deux. Ils ont dit qu'ils me surveilleraient et que si je les impressionnais cette année ils m'en reparleraient l'année prochaine, répondit Blaise en faisant déplacer sa tour de trois cases.

-Et pour la blague de l'autre jour, le questionna Harry.

-Ils ont dit qu'elle était bien réussie. Simple mais efficace et ils n'ont rien contre le fait que j'ai attaqué leur frère cette fois là. Les jumeaux m'ont avoué qu'ils ne s'en privaient pas non plus et que leur frère est un parfait crétin.

-Leur as-tu demandé pourquoi ils s'acharnent particulièrement sur les Serpentard? demanda Drago curieux.

-Bien sûr. George a dit à moins que ce ne soit Fred que c'était parce qu'on est les seuls à répliquer.

-Ça tombe sur le sens mais je n'ai pas apprécié de me retrouver avec les cheveux teints en rouge, dit Harry en grimaçant au souvenir.

-Pourtant ça t'allais plutôt bien, remarqua Drago.

-Merci de me remonter le moral, dit alors Harry sarcastique. Vous allez où pour les vacances de Noël?

-Je passe les fêtes chez nous avec ma petite sœur, dit Blaise.

-Je fête en famille moi aussi, dit Théo sans enthousiasme, et vous?

-Au manoir Malfoy comme à chaque année, répondit Harry.

-Nos deux mères sont meilleures amies depuis Poudlard et Lily est ma marraine, expliqua Drago aux deux autres qui n'étaient pas encore au courant.

-Alors vous êtes amis depuis votre naissance? Je comprends mieux votre complicité, dit Théodore puis il s'écria:« Échec et Mat!»

-Pas possible! Tu as triché pendant que je ne regardais pas! s'exclama Blaise.

-Pas du tout je suis juste meilleur que toi!

-J'ai peut-être perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre!

-Blaise ça fait cinq parties qu'on joue et tu n'en as pas gagné une seule!

-Harry défend moi, l'implora le perdant.

-Dans tes rêves Blaizou, se moqua celui-ci, sous les rires des deux autres.

-C'est pas juste!

-Blaise grandit un peu ou essaie les Dames, ajouta Drago après s'être remis de son fou rire.

-Bonne idée! Je te met au défi de me battre Théo! Je te préviens je suis un champion aux Dames!

-Tout comme aux Échecs? C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit simplement l'autre Serpentard en sortant des pions d'une boîte pour disposer le jeu.

* * *

Après cet Halloween, Lily réfléchit longtemps à ce qui c'était passé et peu à peu même si ça lui paraissait fou elle en vint à une conclusion. Cela prit beaucoup de temps pour démêler son propre écheveau d'illusions, de préjugés et d'impressions contradictoires. Elle fut préoccupée par cet événement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Dans le passé à chaque fois qu'elle était dans l'incertitude elle s'était confiée à sa meilleure amie Narcissa. Cependant cette fois elle ne pouvait pas le faire car celle-ci n'était pas au courant de la situation particulière dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Lily commença donc à se confier à un journal. Dont elle remplit les pages à une vitesse folle. C'est en se relisant que quelques réponses à ses interrogations lui avaient sauté aux yeux.

Voldemort avait pris un risque énorme en lui racontant une partie de sa vie et il avait peu de chose qui aurait pu le pousser à faire un tel acte. Il lui faisait visiblement très confiance. Premièrement pour lui avoir parlé et deuxièmement pour l'avoir laissé en vie après. Elle ne voyait pas de motifs qui auraient pu le pousser à lui raconter des mensonges. Cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien. C'était la vérité ce qu'il lui avait dit. À elle la veuve d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourquoi prendre ce risque? Parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. De l'affection de l'amour véritable? Il était trop tôt pour le savoir vraiment. L'année prochaine elle lui demanderait des éclaircissements parce qu'elle aussi, chose certaine, éprouvait quelque chose pour lui.

* * *

-Hé Dray fit Harry alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher. C'était la veille des vacances de Noël. Les deux derniers mois avaient été profitables à un rapprochement encore plus prononcé entre Hermione, Drago et Harry. Peu à peu elle était même devenue le complément féminin du quatuor et s'entendait très bien avec Théo et Blaise. Ils avaient appris à l'apprécier malgré sa maison et ils étaient de bons amis. Malgré la désapprobation des autres maisons et de Serpentard particulièrement plein de préjugé, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Voyant cela la situation d'Hermione chez les Gryffondor empira en plus de l'exclure et de l'insulter, ils l'attaquaient tout le temps. Les moments où elle devait être à la tour était de plus en plus pénible et humiliant. La Gryffondor se rapprocha des Serdaigle suivant en cela le conseil de Drago et se fit deux nouvelles amies. Lisa Turpin et Mandy Brocklehurst, des filles très gentilles et qui partageaient sont intérêt pour l'étude.

À la fin de novembre à la suite d'une altercation humiliante causé par les autres Gryffondor, Hermione malgré toute ses bonnes résolutions ne put réussir à caché toute sa douleur et sa détresse. Quand Minerva McGonnagall arriva finalement sur les lieux de l'affrontement, c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit toute la violence et la méchanceté de ses Griffons. Ils furent punis vertement et la directrice de Gryffondor emmena Hermione dans son bureau pour discuter sérieusement. Leur amie ne leur dit jamais ce qu'elle avait confié à McGonnagall ni même les arguments avec lesquels elle avait défendu sa cause mais dès le lendemain elle était transféré à Serdaigle où était sa vraie place. Les quatre Serpentard et les trois Serdaigle fêtèrent cet heureux événement dans une classe vide la fin de semaine qui suivit avec beaucoup d'entrain.

À partir de ce moment là les Gryffondor arrêtèrent de s'acharner sur Hermione car en plus de l'appui du Quatuor elle avait toute sa nouvelle maison avec elle. Les Gryffondor étaient conscient qu'en continuant sur cette voie ils se mettraient définitivement l'école à dos. Les Poufsouffle ne supporteraient pas une telle attitude très longtemps malgré leur loyauté envers les Gryffondor et avec les Poufsouffle contre eux, les Serdaigle qui se sentaient directement visé il ne restaient que les Serpentard qui étaient de tout temps anti-Gryffondor. Ils auraient été presque méprisés par l'école en entier. Ce qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix et pour une fois ils agirent avec esprit et ils laissèrent la nouvelle Serdaigle tranquille.

-Quoi? Tu ne dors pas encore? maugréa le blond en entendant Harry lui parler.

-Toi non plus d'ailleurs, répliqua le premier.

-Peut-être que je dormirais si tu ne m'avais pas parlé, ajouta Drago pour la forme. Il n'arrivait pas simplement pas à dormir. Harry n'y était pour rien.

-Peut-être... accorda-t-il. J'ai hâte à demain. Tellement que j'ai du mal à dormir.

-Ils t'ont manqué à toi aussi?

-Un peu, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

-Un peu? Juste un peu?

-D'accord ils me manquent beaucoup mais j'ai été tellement occupé par l'école.

-Moi également je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi prenant.

-Je ne crois pas que je réussirai à m'endormir, fit Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Moi non plus, souffla Drago.

-Es-ce que ça t'arrive d'avoir des idées noires Dray?

-Parfois... Pourquoi?

-Moi ça m'arrive souvent... Parfois je t'envie pour être aussi optimiste.

-Ah, c'est pourtant une façade plus que d'autre chose. Mais j'aime croire que la vie a quelque chose de bon à nous apporter. Regarde la malchance qui nous a placé ensemble, rigola Drago.

-Merci tu me remonte toujours le moral... en étant complètement stupide, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire affectueux. En public ils montraient rarement leurs émotions, en privé avec leurs amis ils étaient presque eux-mêmes mais ce n'était que seul avec leur famille ou ensemble qu'ils se dévoilaient complètement.

-Harry j'ai quelque chose de grave à te dire, dit le blond avec beaucoup d'emphase.

-Ah oui? fit Harry amusé.

-J'ai peur... Très peur même...

-Et de quoi?

-D'avoir des mauvaises notes en DCFM à cause de cet incapable de Quirrell, conclut Drago avec une voix désespéré. Harry eut un fou rire en entendant sa conclusion tout à fait inattendue.

-Il faudrait vraiment s'en débarrasser. Imagine s'il reste encore l'année prochaine!

-On pourrait le pousser à la dépression, proposa le blond avec un sourire Serpentard.

-Excellente idée, répondit Harry avec le même air réjouissant à l'idée d'humilier cet homme pathétique.

Réviser 02/05/09


	11. L'arrivée du Poudlard Express

Harry la face collée à la vitre regardait la gare se rapprocher avec un grand sourire. Il allait retrouver sa mère, son parrain, sa marraine et passé de merveilleuses vacances à jouer dans la neige, à s'amuser mais ce qui l'enchantait le plus c'était qu'il apprendrait de nouveaux sorts de magie noire et que sa mère commencerait à lui apprendre l'Occulmancie. Il était plus que motivé à apprendre cette technique car Lily lui avait promit de lui révélé tout ses secrets quand il l'aurait parfaitement maîtrisée. L'idée que Dumbeldore ai pu s'introduire dans son esprit sans qu'il en le sache l'enrageait au plus haut point.

Le Poudlard Express se mit à ralentir puis s'immobilisa sur les rails et tous les élèves qu'il contenait en sortirent excités. Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre déçu de ne pas apercevoir sa mère sur le quai.

-Aller, Harry dépêche-toi, fit Drago qui sortait déjà du compartiment avec ces bagages miniaturisés dans sa poche.

-Je viens, répondit Harry toujours souriant avant de le suivre et de mettre en place son masque de froideur habituel. Le blond le visage tout aussi fermé le précéda et trouva ses parents rapidement. Ils étaient près d'une arche, un peu à l'écart. Harry salua une dernière fois Théo et Blaise puis vit sa mère, les Malfoy, Remus, Sirius et un homme brun au visage tanné par le soleil à la carrure imposante. Son visage un peu carré était chaleureux et ses yeux brillaient d'une espièglerie presque adolescente. Dans un autre monde il aurait pu être le cinquième maraudeur.

-Mère, Père, salua très froidement Drago. Mme Evans, Messieurs Lupin, Black et Evans, ajouta-t-il. Harry les salua à son tour du même ton sa mère, les Malfoy et avec plus de chaleur il salua les trois autres.

-Alors comment va mon petit Pronglet, fit Sirius enthousiaste malgré l'atmosphère présente. Il avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Très bien Sirius, dit calmement Harry. Ce qui donna l'impression fugitive que des deux il était l'adulte et non l'enfant.

-Salut Harry, fit Remus après avoir lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le comportement de son meilleur ami.

-Bonjour Remus. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien mais attends tu ne nous as pas dit dans quelle maison tu es!

-Aller dis-nous Pronglet! ajouta Sirius qui avait remarqué qu'Harry ne portait pas l'uniforme mais une robe de sorcier verte avec une cape d'hiver. Le fils de Lily prit une inspiration puis sous l'oeil moqueur de Drago dû répondre.

-Serpentard.

-Quoi? s'écria Sirius attirant de même l'attention sur eux. Tu es dans cette maison de serpents?

-Oui, tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'aille à Gryffondor? Ce serait très mal me connaître Sirius, rétorqua Harry mi agacé mi amusé. Sirius et Remus étaient les amis de son père et ils aimaient à dire qu'ils ferraient de lui un véritable maraudeur. Ils se considéraient comme ses oncles et lui comme leur neveu dangereusement entouré de vils serpents. Ils étaient sympathiques mais ils tombaient parfois sur les nerfs d'Harry avec leurs préjugés débiles. Surtout Sirius qui avait la manie de l'infantiliser et qui par son comportement de jeune en crise d'adolescence perpétuelle le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Par respect pour la mémoire de son père Harry acceptait parfois de les suivre à contrecœur. Cependant moins il voyait Sirius et Remus dans une moindre mesure, mieux il se portait. Le loup-garou était plus sérieux et adulte, Harry aimait passer du temps avec lui. Ils parlaient souvent des études en évitant le sujet tabou: les arts noirs et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie noire. Sans cet esprit obtus Harry l'aurait presque apprécié mais hélas il était aussi borné que Sirius sur ce sujet là. De plus ils étaient les chienchiens de Dumbeldore et il était certain qu'ils rapportaient tout à celui-ci tôt ou tard. Harry et Lily étaient donc obligés de les supporter de temps en temps. Les deux maraudeurs se renfrognèrent un peu plus en entendant ce qu'il avait dit.

-Mais comment peux-tu? Tu es le fils de James! fit Remus.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas courageux ou que je ne voulais pas aller là, répondit Harry un peu sèchement. Seulement, mes qualités principales ne sont pas celles d'un Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il. Non, il fonctionnait plutôt sur un mode de préservation et courir sans réfléchir au-devant su danger n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait tout les Gryffondor mais son cerveau de Serdaigle ne les comprenait pas. Ils étaient souvent irréfléchis et cela ne cessait de l'abasourdir en voyant l'étendue de leur bêtise. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient infréquentables mais si on enlevait ceux qui ont des préjugés envers les Serpentard ou la magie noire, ceux qui sont stupide et ceux qui sont les petits soldats de Dumbeldore il ne restait pas grand monde. Pour ne pas dire personne.

Il avait bien un certain Neville Longdubat, catastrophe en Potions et génie en botanique. C'était un jeune garçon rondouillard sans grande confiance en lui qui s'écrasait devant tout le monde. Cependant, si Harry détestait quelque chose plus que les imbéciles, c'était bien les faibles et les traîtres. Finalement il ne restait que les jumeaux Weasley pour ce qu'il en savait. Il ne connaissait même pas tout les Serpentard alors les Gryffondor...

-Je vois, dit soudain Remus, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas plus Gryffondor.

Harry l'aurait regardé avec des yeux ronds s'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle sur lui-même. Lui pas assez Gryffondor? Il faudrait commencer par l'être un peu, même s'il n'était pas un trouillard. Sirius était encore sous le choc de la révélation et il dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas crier que c'était juste de la faute de ces maudits Malfoy. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grommeler tout bas quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Il n'avait visiblement pas encore digéré le fait qu'il n'était pas le parrain d'Harry. Si cela avait été Moony au pire, mais pas ces icebergs mangemorts de Malfoy! Ils l'avaient déjà contaminé et à coup sûr les sales serpents et Snape allaient finir le travail. Il devrait tout faire en son possible pour ne pas que cela arrive. Il le devait à la mémoire de ce pauvre Prong qui devait jurer en voyant ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je ne les laisserai pas te contaminer et si tu as des problèmes avec Snivellus écris-moi! J'ai plein d'idée en tête pour lui! s'exclama Sirius avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry à son grand malheur. Drago se mordait la lèvre depuis tout ce temps pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ces parents le regardaient d'un air indifférent, réussi que par de longue année de pratique et Lily restait d'une neutralité exemplaire tout en calmant un fou rire intérieur tantôt méprisant tantôt moqueur. Harry vexé replaça du mieux qu'il pu ses cheveux.

-§Complètement taré§ siffla Cynique de sa poche. Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver silencieusement. Si Snape était déplaisant avec lui c'était bien à cause d'eux et de Potter. De plus lui jouer des tours était un comportement suicidaire. Non, merci Harry préférait finir ses études en un seul morceau et ne pas finir en ingrédients de potions. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre?

-Euh merci, fit-il un peu incertain. Devrait-il le tuer tout de suite et risquer d'aller à Azkaban ou tenter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et le tuer plus tard? Le quatrième homme qui jusqu'ici c'était contenté de suivre l'échange d'un œil amusé, s'interposa soudainement.

-Laisser le respirer un peu. Alors comment était Poudlard?

-Merci Oncle Will, dit Harry heureux de la diversion. C'était vraiment bien! Je me suis fait deux nouveaux amis Blaise Zanbini et Théodore Nott.

Le nom Nott sembla rester en travers de la gorge des deux seuls Gryffondor du groupe qui s'étranglèrent.

-Heureux de l'apprendre, répondit Will avec un regard et un sourire provocateur. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être de charmants garçons. Sont-ils bons en classe?

-Oui bien sûr mais ils ne sont pas autant porté sur les études que moi et Drago.

-Bien puisque vous avez l'air de vous entendre que dirais-tu d'aller passer quelques jours des vacances chez l'un d'eux? Je sais que le manoir Nott est assez grand il a sûrement, commença Will en guettant le moment où Black ne serait plus capable de se contenir. Une seconde plus tard celui-ci l'interrompit en criant:

-Il est hors de question que tu fréquentes des enfants de mangemorts! Ni que tu ailles chez ce Nott!

-Sirius! Théo est mon ami, fit mine de se défendre Harry en surveillant avec intérêt la suite de l'échange.

-Sûrement! Il t'a manipulé! Les serpents sont tous le mêmes! Ne te laisse pas prendre dans leur piège ils vont carrément te laver le cerveau! explosa Sirius sans se rendre compte qu'il était dévisager par une grande partie des parents autour de lui.

-Je sais choisir mes amis, Sirius. Il n'est pas comme ça, rétorqua Harry avec un calme olympien. L'héritier des Black était en plein délire comme à chaque fois qu'il était sujet des Serpentard. Harry ne connaissait personne dans sa maison susceptible de vouloir laver le cerveau d'un autre. Laver le cerveau, quelle expression bizarre aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire?

-Tu es jeune Harry ce n'est pas grave si tu fais des erreurs de jugements. Tu es mon petit Pronglet quand même! Tu dois juste apprendre à choisir de vrais bons amis!

-Pourtant je te considère comme un ami Sirius. Aurais-je tord? répondit-il en se retenant pour ne pas avoir un sourire satisfait et il s'employa à maintenir sa fausse mine innocente d'enfant troublé.

-Euh, fit l'animagus qui c'était faire rabattre par quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas la moitié de son âge.

-Black, dit alors Will en préparant son coup de grâce, tu nous fais une scène. Regarde un peu autour de toi.

Sirius jeta un regard gêné autour de lui, mal à l'aise.

-On en reparlera plus tard, fit Remus soucieux de s'échapper au plus vite de cette situation honteuse.

-Mais Moony, supplia Sirius.

-Pas de mais! Tu as suffisamment attiré l'attention sur toi! Au revoir Harry!

-Aure..., commença à répondre celui-ci avant que le loup-garou transplanne en emportant Sirius avec lui.

-Ah ils sont enfin partis! Merci Will sans toi on en aurait eu pour des heures, dit Lily soulagée.

-De rien. Je n'ai fait ça que pour toi, mon neveu et le monde entier. Vous ne voyez pas que le soleil est revenu depuis le départ de Black, se moqua le frère de la rouquine.

-Merci mon oncle, dit Harry d'un ton solennel enchanté de la disparition de ces deux imbéciles de Gryffondor.

-Bien je m'en voudrais d'interrompre une scène si touchante, dit soudain Lucius sarcastique, mais il est plus que temps d'aller au manoir. De plus j'ai peur d'avoir un peu de mal avec la chaleur estivale.

-Prenez tous ceci, dit Narcissa en sortant une grande chaîne. C'est notre portoloin.

Tous acquiescèrent, attrapèrent un bout de la chaîne en argent et disparurent une seconde plus tard.

Réviser 01/05/09


	12. Vacances de Noël et le récit de Will

Dès qu'ils furent tous apparut au manoir Malfoy, ils éclatèrent d'un rire trop longtemps retenu. Ils abandonnèrent peu à peu leur masque et c'est avec beaucoup de chaleur qu'ils commencèrent une discussion après qu'Harry et Drago eurent serré tout le monde dans leurs bras (même Lucius). Lily embrassa sur les deux joues son fils et l'étreint longtemps contre elle. Elle était très heureuse de le retrouver après ces quatre longs mois.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry, dit-elle en replaçant les mèches de cheveux qu'il n'avait pas su arranger sans miroir.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Maman, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Maintenant raconte moi tout, fit Will curieux de savoir ce qu'avait fait son neveu depuis qu'il était partit en voyage aux Caraïbes.

-Oh moi? Pas grand chose à part apprendre toujours davantage, répondit Harry.

-On a passé la moitié de notre temps dans la bibliothèque, ajouta Drago.

-Eh bien quels jeunes hommes studieux nous avons là, dit Narcissa avec une fierté presque maternelle.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, dit Lucius, donne moi ton relevé de note que je te félicite.

Drago sortit un parchemin de sa poche et regarda nerveusement son père le lire. Lily en profita pour obtenir celui de son fils. Harry lui tendit ses résultats sans aucune appréhension.

-Tu es deuxième de ta promotion c'est ça, dit soudain Lucius d'une voix neutre. Ex aequo avec cette Granger?

-Oui papa mais je... fit Drago presque aux bords des larmes. La honte le submergeait et il n'osait plus regarder son père en face.

-Tu n'es pourtant pas le premier, le coupa Lucius en le fixant, sans expression.

-Lucius! C'est bien plus que ce qu'on attendait de lui, hésita Narcissa incertaine. Elle ne savait pas comment son mari allait réagir. Il était si strict parfois et il ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion en ce moment.

-Sais-tu qui est le premier? demanda-t-il mais avant même qu'il ait put répondre Lily parla.

-C'est Harry.

-Harry? Mes félicitations quel exploit! le félicita le blond avec un sourire. Qui est cette Hermione Granger?

-Une née de moldu, répondit le fils de Lily pour Drago. Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. On a fait sa connaissance dans la bibliothèque. Elle est une très bonne amie. C'est une Serdaigle.

-Ah! Viens ici Drago, dit Lucius un peu durement. Le petit blond se rapprocha de son père avec appréhension. Cependant il rassembla tout l'orgueil et le courage qu'il possédait pour maintenir sa tête haute et ne pas flancher sous le regard glacial de l'adulte. C'est bien, fit alors Lucius avant de lui sourire, tu as réussi le test haut la main. Tu n'as même pas pleuré. Ton masque s'améliore, le félicita-t-il avant de le serrer fort contre lui. Et tu as de merveilleux résultats scolaires. Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais.

-Mer... merci, répondit Drago profondément soulagé. Et si je n'aurai pas réussi?

-Je n'aurai pas été moins fier. Cependant tu aurais eu plus d'une leçon d'impassibilité pendant les vacances, répondit sincèrement son père. Tu n'as pas avoir peur de me décevoir, tu sais. Si tu fais de ton mieux je n'ai strictement rien à redire.

-Merci, redit une autre fois Drago.

-Néanmoins je vais devoir sévir. Il est hors de question que tu passes toutes tes vacances au manoir.

-Quoi? s'exclama son fils à présent presque fâché. Il n'allait quand même pas le faire retourner à Poudlard?

-Tu vas devoir endurer cinq jours atroces à faire du ski alpin en France! Le châtiment est-il assez sévère Drago? demanda Lucius d'un ton moqueur.

-Non, proclama-t-il, Harry doit être aussi puni avec moi!

-Très bonne idée, déclara Lily. Tu seras punis toi aussi Harry!

-Oh non, fit celui-ci en mimant le désespoir avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux avec Drago.

-Merci Lucius! Merci Papa dirent-ils en chœur, excités à l'idée de ce voyage et de leurs vacances qui seraient à coup sûr mémorables.

* * *

Le premier jour de leurs vacances fut le théâtre d'une guerre des tuques version sorcier. Si au début seuls Harry et Drago s'affrontaient mais au fur à mesure que les adultes qui surveillaient la scène, recevaient des projectiles, ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Dans cette bataille les boules de neiges se mêlaient à des sorts offensifs. Tout cela fusaient dangereusement dans les alentours. Les deux garçons avaient la chance d'être dans une famille de sorciers car ils avaient ainsi le droit de faire de la magie chez tant et si longtemps qu'il y avait des boucliers repousse-moldu autour de la propriété.

Il se créa tout d'abord deux clans inégaux. Celui d'Harry était composé de sa mère et de son oncle. Drago lui n'avait sous la main que sa mère et un père plus fâché contre son propre fils que l'adversaire, car Drago était de loin celui qui avait le plus lancé de balles de neiges sur lui.

Au cours de l'après-midi, ils s'affrontèrent sans merci et ce n'est que la température glaciaire et l'épuisement qui les ramena au chaud dans le manoir. Chaque clan à tour de rôle avait dominé la situation mais à la toute fin il y eu de nombreuses mutineries et de nombreux actes pernicieux. Chacun avait fini par se battre seul et personne ne faisait plus de distinction entre l'ancien allié et le vieil ennemi.

* * *

Après le dîner et de nombreux chocolats chauds, ils se réunirent dans le salon sud près d'une cheminée. Ils se racontèrent alors des histoires drôles, d'horreurs ou d'aventures. Will raconta en détail à l'auditoire attentif son dernier voyage. Il était allé au Caraïbes pour apprendre à faire de la voile sur un catamaran. Là-bas il était devenu barmaid pour payer son séjour et c'était fait beaucoup d'amis autant moldus que sorciers. L'oncle d'Harry savait comment raconter une histoire et il les captiva dès la première phrase. Ces récits étaient toujours bien accueillit et Harry ne se lassait pas de les réentendre encore et encore. Néanmoins au fil des heures, peu à peu ses auditeurs le désertèrent pour aller dormir. Harry resta malgré sa fatigue et s'enroula dans une couverture que Will matérialisa dans les airs. Drago fut le dernier à partir et c'est bien à contrecœur car il adorait l'écouter raconter ses voyages.

-Maman m'a racontée un peu l'histoire de mon arrière grand-père mais pas en détails. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus? demanda Harry d'une voix curieuse. Ce que Lily lui avait dit était loin de satisfaire sa curiosité insatiable.

-Je ne peux, hélas, que t'en raconter une partie. Tant que tu ne maîtriseras pas l'Occulmancie se serait très imprudent de t'en dire plus, le prévint son oncle, en comptant sur sa prudence pour freiner son désir d'en savoir plus, car il était plus que conscient que lorsqu'Harry lui demandait quelque chose, il était incapable de le lui refusé.

-Je sais, soupira le fils de Lily, je commence mes leçons demain.

-Je suis persuadé que ça va bien se passer, l'encouragea Will.

-Merci, dit Harry. Encore une fois son oncle avait su deviner qu'il appréhendait un peu le cours du lendemain alors qu'aucun signe extérieur ne le démontrait. Il le connaissait mieux que la plupart des gens, sauf peut-être Drago. Will sourit et commença à lui raconter comment son père avait vécu l'arrivée à l'orphelinat, son passage à Durmstrang, son mariage… Il raconta cela mieux que l'ait pu le faire le grand-père d'Harry s'il avait été encore vivant.

Malheureusement la guerre l'avait tué lui et sa femme avant sa naissance. Des aurors les avaient tué plus précisément et seulement parce qu'ils avaient recueilli un mangemort blessé à l'issue d'un affrontement. Ils avaient toujours resté neutres dans la guerre et nul ne savait qu'ils étaient sorciers avant qu'ils ne lévitent le corps inconscient du mangemort. Ils avaient cru qu'ils étaient des moldus comme les autres habitants du quartier où la bataille avait eu lieu. Sans cet acte d'altruisme ils auraient vécu encore de nombreuses années mais ils étaient des personnes de principes. Dans une situation différente où cela aurait été un auror blessé qui aurait eu besoin de leur aide, ils l'auraient fait. Les aurors s'étaient acharnés sur eux comme s'ils auraient été les suivants les plus proches de Voldemort.

Néanmoins ils ne moururent non sans emporté une dizaine d'aurors avec eux. Le mangemort qu'ils avaient essayé de sauver périt lui aussi dans la bataille. Toutefois si Will le maudit parce qu'il était la raison de la mort des êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, avec les années son ressentiment s'amoindrit. il n'était pas responsable du choix qu'avaient fait ses parents. S'il fallait chercher un coupable il fallait le chercher au sein du ministère et des aurors. C'était tellement stupide qu'ils soient morts à cause de tout ça. Puis Will lui raconta le peu qu'il connaissait de la vie de ses tantes.

Elles étaient encore en vie et il les avait visitées une fois lors d'un passage en France. Contrairement à Lorenz, Anneliese et Felicia étaient parties étudier à Beaubâtons. Après leurs études elles décidèrent de rester en France car à l'époque Voldemort commençait son régime et elles détestaient plus que tout la guerre. Anneliese s'était marié à ses vingt ans avec un Français du nom de Jean Chateauguay, une ancienne famille Française sur le déclin. L'une des filles d'Anneliese s'était marié avec un Delacour et avait deux filles dont l'une avait trois ans de différence avec Harry. Les autres petits enfants n'avaient pas cinq ans. L'autre jumelle Felicia se maria à un Muir un né de moldu et ils avaient une descendance tellement nombreuse que Will n'avait pas réussi à les dénombrer. De plus son dernier voyage là-bas datait d'il y avait deux ans. Qui sait comment la famille s'était agrandie depuis? Il s'apprêtait à lui décrire plus en détail les cousins quand il remarqua subitement qu'Harry s'était finalement endormi.

Réviser 01/05/09


	13. Cours d'occulmancie et fin des vacances

-Prépare-toi, Harry j'y retourne. Essais de sentir mon intrusion dans ton esprit cette fois, dit Lily d'un ton patient. Ils venaient de commencer les leçons d'Occulmancie et cela faisait quinze minutes qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien. Harry commençait à s'énerver un peu et perdait de sa concentration. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il progresserait plus vite s'il avait dès le départ une idée de ce qu'était une intrusion. Cependant voilà Lily était un maître en Légilimancie et en conséquence elle était capable de s'introduire dans sa tête sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était totalement imperceptible lorsqu'il y avait un contact visuel. Dumbeldore en était aussi capable et il fallait à tout prix qu'il puisse le sentir au moins. Il n'y arrivait seulement pas encore. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus parce que cela pouvait impliquer, que Dumbeldore avait peut-être déjà fouillé dans sa tête.

-Je vais essayer, répondit Harry en se concentrant mais cette fois là encore il ne sentit rien venir.

-Arrêtons un instant, proposa Lily. Énervé comme tu l'es tu n'es plus productif. Dobby! dit elle avant de voir l'elfe de maison apparaître. Elle lui demanda alors deux tasses de thé et des biscuits.

Après leur collation, Harry était plus détendu et déterminé à réussir.

-J'y vais annonça Lily avant de jeter son sortilège sans baguette et sans le formulé, une fois de plus. Cependant cette fois Harry sentit une présence étrangère dans sa tête, sans toutefois savoir comment l'expulser. Lily quitta d'elle même son esprit avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai réussi s'exclama-t-il les yeux pétillants.

-Ce n'est que la première étape d'un long processus, tempéra sa mère. Maintenant qu'on sait comment attaque l'ennemi, il faut apprendre à réagir en conséquence. Chaque soir Harry je veux que tu te pratique à faire le vide dans ton esprit. C'est la meilleure des défenses possible car l'ennemi ne peut pas trouver tes pensées. Elles lui sont complètement inaccessibles durant ta concentration. Cependant s'il reste suffisamment longtemps il arrivera à trouver le seuil de ta mémoire sans être guidé par tes pensées.

-Comment mes pensées peuvent le guider maman? demanda Harry intrigué.

A/N: Si vous voulez vous farcir mon explication sur l'occulmancie ou savoir comment je la considère vous n'avez qu'à lire les paragraphes qui suivent. Sinon il est tout à fait possible de suivre l'histoire sans lire ces explications. Vous n'avez qu'a sautez ce qui suit et d'aller directement à la prochaine barre horizontale. Merci!

-Les pensées comme toute les enregistrements de tes perceptions sensorielles, commença Lily puis devant l'interrogation muette de son fils développa. Ce que voient tes yeux, entendent tes oreilles, sent ta peau, goûte ta langue et sens ton nez, sont de perceptions sensorielles. Mises ensemble elles t'aident à appréhender ton environnement. Sans tes sens tu serais n'importe où que pour toi tout ce qu'il aurait autour de toi ne serait qu'un vide immense. C'est comme si tu arrêterais d'exister. Sans eux nous ne sommes qu'un peu esprit déconnecté de notre corps et de la réalité.

Pour en revenir aux souvenirs ce ne sont que des enregistrements de ce que tu as pu ressentir où penser à un moment donné. Les pensées et ce que tu ressens à l'instant présent baignent dans ton esprit. Mais dès le millième de seconde d'après ils appartiennent au passé et par conséquent à ta mémoire.

Les moldus qui étudient la neurologie pourraient t'expliquer cela mieux que moi.1

Le cerveau est divisé en certaines régions. Celle de la mémoire, des sens, de la pensée, de l'instinct, etc. Au cours de l'enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte le cerveau se développe. Pour eux tout cela est compartimenté et ils peuvent facilement voir quelle partie du cerveau est utilisé avec des machines puissantes. Heureusement, ils ne peuvent atteindre ton esprit comme un seul un sorcier peut le faire.

Tes pensées et les perceptions se regroupent dans ta mémoire. Ils doivent donc y migré en suivant tes autres pensées plus anciennes. Un légilimen accompli accédera donc au centre de ton esprit où il pourra à loisir tout détruire ou modifier.

* * *

Il y a plusieurs moyens de contrer ses actions mais lorsqu'il est au centre de ton esprit, la bataille est perdue d'avance. On peut le distraire avec des souvenirs pour le ralentir. Ou détourner tes souvenirs pour le mener à une impasse. Ou vider son esprit, mais ce n'est pas une protection pour quelqu'un d'expérimenter, qui sait ce qu'il cherche et où le trouver.

Tu peux poser des pièges, des obstacles... Ou encore ériger une barrière qui ceinture ton esprit. Ça aide à prévenir une intrusion sans l'arrêter pour autant. Chaque Occulmens fonctionne d'une manière différente, il y a une infinité de possibilités. Moi par exemple j'ai plusieurs barrières toutes construites avec des éléments différents. Avec de la pratique ta ou tes barrières se lèveront d'elles même en permanence pour un tant soit peu que tu y penses. Elles peuvent tenir pendant la nuit si tu t'entraîne suffisamment.

J'ai plusieurs livres à te prêter sur le sujet. Sur différents types de protections. Tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur dans ceux-ci. Mais ne te limite pas à une défense. Plus tu en auras, mieux tu seras protéger, conclut Lily pour laisser à son fils le temps d'analyser tout ça.

-Après, reprit-elle, il ne te restera qu'a apprendre la Légilimancie si tu le désire.

Harry avait vraiment beaucoup de pain sur la planche.

* * *

Après quelques nuits Harry arrivait à maintenir le vide pendant une minute entière. Il avait bon espoir d'arriver à réussir à faire le vide durant au moins quinze minutes à la fin de l'année. Lily lui donna d'autres cours d'occulmancie pendant les vacances, testant sans merci les maigres défenses qu'il arrivait, pour lors, à créer.

Néanmoins Harry s'améliorait et revenait mieux préparer à chaque séance. sa motivation et sa détermination ne semblaient pas s'amoindrir.

Les vacances de Noël passèrent à une vitesse folle et comme à chaque année Harry reçut des présents pour Noël. Essentiellement des livres et quelques farces et attrapes inutiles venant de Remus et de Sirius.

Seulement cette année, elles allaient enfin lui servir à quelque chose. Lui et Drago avaient comploté une partie des vacances contre Quirrell. Réfléchissant aux tours les plus abominables, qu'ils lui feraient subir, pour ne pas le revoir l'an prochain. Ils s'étaient jurés qu'ils le mèneraient à la dépression et ils avaient très hâte de retourner à Poudlard, pour mettre le plans à exécutions. Les jours du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient comptés.

-Hey Blaise! Théo! fit Drago heureux de les revoir. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant les vacances et il fallait avouer qu'ils lui avaient manqué. C'était incroyable comment ils étaient devenu proches depuis la rentrée.

Si jamais quelqu'un avait dit à Drago qu'il se trouverait des amis pareils à Poudlard il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Certes il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se crée des amitiés mais pas aussi fortes. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il irait à Poudlard, s'ennuierait dans des cours qui n'étaient pas de son niveau, traînerait dans la bibliothèque avec Harry et fréquenterait d'autres gens que pour se servir d'eux.

Mais voilà que Blaise et Théo et qu'il consentit à se montrer sociable tellement ils l'intéressaient. Ils étaient vivants, sympathiques, drôles et tout sauf ennuyant. C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait particulièrement chez eux, leur imprévisibilité. Car bien des choses ennuyaient l'héritier des Malfoy et il en fallait beaucoup pour que son esprit blasé sorte de sa torpeur ou encore il fallait Harry. Harry, son meilleur ami, presque son frère. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble et se voyaient chaque jour. Quand Lily travaillait Harry passait la journée au manoir au lieu de rester seul avec les elfes de maisons chez les Potter.

Sa mère adorait s'occuper d'Harry et comme elle n'avait pas de travail, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, sauf lorsque qu'Harry avait besoin de solitude, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Il était si introverti et individualiste. Il tenait à prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas besoin de personne. Drago ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait son besoin de s'affirmer mais ça lui faisait mal d'être mis à l'écart. Il était trop égoïste et possessif envers Harry. Il n'osait pas penser au futur car il savait qu'un jour Harry et lui devraient se marier et fondé une famille. Faire perpétuer leur nom. Cela les séparerait indubitablement car ils auraient moins de temps à passer ensemble.

Il faudrait trouver un moyen de rendre cela moins détestable comme situation. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à se trouver deux meilleures amies du monde à marié ou deux sœurs?

Drago sourit. Nos enfants seraient cousins.

A/N : 1 : En réalité je crois que les neurologues qui auraient pu lire ma fic, on ne sait jamais, m'aurait plutôt corrigé. Car ce que j'ai dit là ce n'est que des connaissances que j'ai amassé en écoutant des documentaires. Il se peut et c'est même probable que les ai mal compris et que par conséquent ce que j'ai dit soit erroné. J'espère que ça n'a pas l'air tiré par les cheveux... Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Est-ce que ça a du sens?

Réviser 02/05/09


	14. L'enfer de Quirrell

-Allo la terre appelle Dray. Dray revient nous! fit Blaise de son ton moqueur habituel. Il l'avait entendu héler de l'autre bout de la plate-forme 9 ¾ et le temps qu'il arrive en traînant Théo avec lui Drago s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui était assez perturbant venant de lui et inhabituel.

-Euh quoi? répondit-il très intelligemment en voyant une main passé frénétiquement devant lui. Blaise sourit, peu pouvait se narguer d'avoir un jour surpris un Malfoy. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi il pensait.

-À quoi réfléchissais-tu? demanda Théodore qui avait lui aussi trouvé la scène étrange.

-À Harry, répondit Drago sincère en soupirant.

-Justement pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi? Il s'est passé quelque chose? demanda Blaise. Voir Drago sans Harry s'était comme voir un irlandais sans vert le jour de la St- Patrick, presque strictement impossible. Eux deux étaient inséparables.

-Non non c'est Lupin et Black qui ont insisté pour qu'Harry passe les deux derniers jours des vacances avec eux au Manoir Potter. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il soit irrévocablement empoisonné par du venin de serpent, répondit Drago avec un air dramatique.

-Du venin de serpent? Il a été mordu? Il va bien? s'inquiéta Théo.

-Oui par chance ils ont pu le soustraire de la mauvaise influence de dangereux Serpentard que ma famille et moi sommes, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah d'accord, fit Théo rassuré. Blaise cacha son fou rire derrière ses mains il trouvait la scène hilarante. Théo s'était fait avoir comme un nul.

-Salut, dit soudain une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter tout les trois.

-Harry, s'exclama Drago la main sur sa baguette. Blaise désarmé admira la rapidité de son meilleur ami. Il semblait revenu dans son état normal, c'est à dire de paranoïa mais à ce jeu là Harry était encore meilleur. Ne me fais plus jamais ça!

-Pardon, répondit Harry d'un ton absolument pas désolé. Alors vos vacances ça été?

-Les miennes oui, dit Blaise.

-La normale, fit Théodore dont le père était très sévère et exigeant. Heureusement pour lui les mangemorts avaient eu deux missions pendant les vacances et son père n'avait pas été très présent. Il avait pu passer ainsi plus de temps avec sa mère et son petit frère avec qui il s'entendait mieux. Ses amis hochèrent la tête. Le peu qu'ils savaient de Mordred Nott n'était pas encourageant. Il était un des pires mangemorts de Voldemort. L'un de ceux qui ne l'était devenu que pour torturer les autres par pure cruauté. C'était le meilleur questionneur du lot et il était loin d'être un père affectueux. Les trois autres gardèrent le silence. Respectant on désir de ne pas se faire poser de question. Théodore savait que s'il avait besoin ils seraient là pour lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le père de Drago avait été de mauvaise humeur pendant une partie des vacances à cause d'on ne savait pas quoi avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors il était facile d'imaginer l'attitude qu'avait du avoir Mordred Nott pendant les rares jours qu'il avait passé avec sa « famille ».

-Ah, dit Harry entendant la sirène du train. Le Poudlard express arrive!

Cela eut le mérite se sortir les trois autres de leur mutisme.

-Il est temps renchérit Drago en voyant ce que voulait faire le brun. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on l'attend. Il est en retard cette année.

-Drago, dit Blaise, tu fais erreur il arrive toujours à l'heure juste. Tu étais simplement trop en avance.

-Peut-être mais attendre là seul entouré d'inconnus dégoûtants!

-Pauvre Dray, fit Harry faussement compatissant. Qu'as-tu fais sans moi tout ce temps?

-Le centre du monde ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter que je sache, rétorqua le blond vexé.

-Ah oui, dit Harry décontenancé. Je ne le savais pas!

-Montons nous chercher un compartiment avant qu'ils soient tous pris par des Gryffondor ou que vous vous soyez pour de bon entretuer, rigola Blaise en les entraînant dans son sillage.

* * *

Dès qu'ils eurent un cours de DCFM, Harry et Drago passèrent à l'action. Aujourd'hui ils ferraient le premier tour d'une série épique et ils avaient un mal de chien à contenir leur sourire satisfait avant d'aller en classe. Théodore indécis les dévisagea entrer dans la pièce, pour lui qui les connaissait il était évident qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Blaise souriait intérieurement plus apte à garder un visage neutre en tout temps. Les nombreuses blagues qu'il avait fait depuis le début de l'année lui avait donné de nombreuses occasions de travailler cette aptitude. Drago et Harry manquaient un peu de pratique.

À voir le regard de Théo il n'était pas le seul à avoir figuré qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire un tour à quelqu'un. Harry se retourna pour voir Théo et Blaise les suivre et d'un regard il leur fit comprendre qu'il savait qu'ils savaient et qu'ils étaient mieux de ne pas intervenir. Blaise lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire « Tu me donne quoi en échange? ». Harry se contenta de répondre :

-Un spectacle.

Blaise acquiesça et ils allèrent rejoindre Drago dans le fond de la classe. C'était devenu leur place attitrée et même les Serpentard, par respect pour eux, n'osaient pas prendre la place la plus éloignée de l'ail accroché au mur en avant de la classe pour éloigner les vampires. Le fait que Quirrell ait une peur bleue des vampires n'était pas passé inaperçu pour les élèves et nos deux farceurs avaient décidé de l'exploité au maximum.

La veille grâce à la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, ils avaient installé deux boîtes dans la classe. Ils avaient eu du mal à en trouver mais ils avaient réussis et après Harry les avait dissimulées avec un puissant sort désillusion du niveau des aspics qu'il avait trouvé dans un grimoire dans la bibliothèque des Potter. Pour éviter les deux derniers maraudeurs il avait passé presque les deux jours enfermé dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Quand ce fut fait ils retournèrent à la salle commune en riant sous cape dans les deux sens du terme. Quirrell allait apprécier leur attention.

Maintenant il ne restait plus que le professeur dise d'une voix forte Mr. Potter et les boîtes s'ouvriraient d'elles-mêmes en déversant leur contenu.

Drago et Harry attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant de déclencher le piège puis ils commencèrent à discuter d'une voix audible pour Quirrell. Celui-ci furieux qu'on dérange son cours dit en bégayant :

-Tai… taisez vous là-là-bas dans le fond!

Les deux Serpentard l'ignorèrent et continuèrent à parler ensemble.

-Mais Harry ce que tu me raconte n'est pas possible!

-Si si je te jure!

-Je n'arrive pas y croire! Weasel, fit il en ricanant.

-Eh oui et il était encore plus ridicule que d'ordinaire!

-Mr Pot-Potter, commença Quirinus Quirrell vraiment énervé quand soudain les boîtes s'ouvrirent et leur contenu s'élança vers le plafond en criant.

-Des chauves-souris, hurla Quirrell parlant pour la première fois de sa vie dans bégayer avant de recevoir un bataillon sur lui.

Tout les élèves hurlèrent à leur tour en cherchant à se débarrasser des chauves-souris prisent dans leur cheveux. Tout cela causa un tel capharnaüm que McGonnagall et Snape qui n'avait pas cours dans l'heure arrivèrent en courant voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand ils virent la vision infernale qu'offrait la salle de classe. Soudainement avant même qu'ils ne se tassent les chauves-souris ayant trouvé enfin une ouverture s'engouffrèrent dans le cadrage de porte.

Forçant par le fait même dans un Severus et une Minerva terrorisés. L'effrayant professeur de Potions poussa un cri presque féminin en recevant les chauves-souris directement sur lui. McGonnagall s'évanouit en les voyants arrivé et chu sur le sol sans grâce. Pendant ce temps Harry et Drago un discret sourire complice aux lèvres récupèrent subtilement les boîtes qu'ils réduisirent avant d'en mettre chacun une dans leur poche. Pour partager également les risques d'être pris. Ni vu ni connu ils regagnèrent leur place. Tout le monde se calma peu à peu alors que de moins en moins de chauve souris restaient encore dans la pièce. Tous sauf Quirrell qui caché sous sa table de travail dissimulait son visage dans ses mains et répétait :

-Non, ma-maman pas les chau-chauve-souris vam-vampire! Ils-ils vont me tuer. Maman ai-aide moi! J'ai-ai peur!

Même du fond de la classe Harry pouvaient voir que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes et qu'il tremblait.

-Woah il est traumatisé le prof, chuchota Théodore en le remarquant aussi. Les deux farceurs se mordirent la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mission réussie, pensèrent-ils.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici, tonna Snape après s'être remis de sa frayeur somme toute légitime. Ses cheveux étaient en tout sens mais nul n'osa l'avertir.

-Monsieur il y avait des chauves-souris, dit un Serpentard particulièrement stupide.

-Je sais crétin mais elles ne sont pas arrivées toute seules jusqu'ici. Ah moins que c'est ce que vous croyez imbécile, le cingla le maître des Potions de très mauvaise humeur. Toute la salle retint imperceptiblement leur souffle. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Snape crié ainsi sur un Serpentard. Les Gryffondor se recroquevillèrent dans leur coin avant que la foudre s'abatte sur encore une fois sur eux. Qui est le crétin qui a fait ça? demanda-t-il puis voyant que personne ne répondait il ajouta d'une voix basse. Ce que s'accordaient à dire les élèves étaient doublement plus effrayant que lorsqu'il criait. Les Gryffondor perdirent le peu de couleur qui leur restaient quand il les fixa de son regard glacial.

-Personne n'a rien vu c'est ça? Une classe entière d'aveugles? Vous vous moquez de moi? fit Snape menaçant. On entendait plus un bruit dans la salle excepté le pleurnichement de Quirrell à qui aucun ne faisait attention. On se moque de moi Weasley? dit-il en s'acharnant sur son souffre douleur préféré après Longdubat.

-Non non professeur, se défendit le rouquin.

-Ah oui Mr Weasley. Alors vous pouvez me dire qui est responsable de ce désordre?

Le roux blanchit subitement et tenta de se sauver en accusant ses pires ennemis.

-Potter et Malfoy, dit-il en les pointant impoliment du doigt.

Tout les regards se reportèrent sur les deux Serpentard qui n'eurent aucun mal à paraître à la fois innocents et indignés d'être accusé à tord. Ils n'y virent que du feu seul Blaise et Théo aperçurent une trace de malice dans leurs yeux qui les trahissaient. Snape revint à Weasley accusateur.

-Facile pour un Gryffondor (il cracha ce mot) d'accuser deux Serpentard à sa place Mr Weasley. Vous et vos frères doivent être une fois de plus sur le coup! 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor! Deux semaines de retenues avec moi Weasley dit Snape à qui il fallait à tout prix (une victime) un coupable et tant mieux s'il était à Gryffondor.

Bien entendu le rouquin se mit à protester faisant plaisir au maître de Potions qui pu lui soutirer dix autres points pour manque de respect. C'est à ce moment précis que choisit McGonnagall pour reprendre connaissance et elle exigea des explications dès qu'elle fut remise sur pied. Snape se fit un devoir et une joie de lui apprendre l'identité du responsable. Après les explications le professeur de Métamorphose furieuse rabroua vertement le jeune Weasley.

-C'était indigne d'un Gryffondor. 40 points de moins pour Gryffondor! Quel comportement décevant Mr Weasley! Ce ne devra plus se reproduire à l'avenir, suis-je claire?

-Oui madame, dit finalement Ron Weasley qui avait enfin compris que peu importe ce qu'il dirait tout lui retomberait dessus et qu'il ferra perdre que davantage de points à sa maison.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit et tous quittèrent la salle en oubliant le pauvre professeur Quirrell toujours prostré par terre traumatisé.

* * *

Une fois rendu dans les cachots, car le cours de DCFM était le dernier de la journée, les Serpentard de première année racontèrent à qui voulait l'entendre leur propre version de l'événement tout en se moquant allègrement de Weasley et Quirrell. Tous y allaient de leurs hypothèses sur le ou les responsables de cette blague génialissime. (1)

Certains arguaient que même avec l'aide des jumeaux, Weasley n'aurait pas pu faire un coup pareil. Blaise et Théo cherchèrent des yeux les véritables responsables et ne les trouvant pas, partirent à la chasse. Ils les coincèrent dans leur chambre entrain de rire en se tenant les côtes. Cela leur prit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer mais lorsque ce fut fait ils exigèrent des explications.

-C'était vous n'est-ce pas, demanda Théo pour être absolument certain.

-Nous? Non! Vraiment pas, menti Harry avec aplomb.

-Aller on ne le dira pas aux autres, fit Blaise persuasif.

-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne direz rien? déclara Drago presque hostile en sentant sa préservation en jeu.

-Je le jure sur mon honneur de Serpentard, répondit alors Théodore et Blaise en fit de même.

-D'accord ça marche si vous le dîtes vous vous engagez sur votre honneur à danser nus sur la table professorale lors du banquet de fin d'année, dit Harry avec un sourire sadique en prenant bien soin d'être spécifique pour ne pas qu'ils trouvent le moyen de tricher.

-Nous le jurons, dirent-ils en chœur bien qu'un peu pâles à l'idée de leur gage.

-Alors oui c'était nous, avoua Drago.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? demanda Théodore.

-Oui pourquoi avez vous fait ça sans moi? demanda Blaise déçu d'avoir été mis à l'écart sur ce coup là. C'était sa spécialité à lui les coups tordus. Comment avaient-ils osé en faire un sans lui demandé conseil?

-On a eu l'idée de se débarrasser nous-mêmes de Quirrell car il est vraiment un prof nul. expliqua Drago.

-Il craint, ajouta Harry, et vous savez comment les études sont importantes pour nous.

-Sans blague, fit Blaise, vous n'avez pas fait ça pour l'humilier et se complaire de sa détresse et de son malheur?

-Pas du tout, répondit Harry avec mauvaise foi.

-On a donc comploté pendant les vacances et nous y voilà. C'était notre premier super plan, dit Drago avec fierté et d'un ton si sérieux qu'il en paraissait emprunté il ajouta : « Car il est hors de question d'avoir ce prof un an de plus »

-Pour le prochain on ne pourrait pas le faire à quatre? Car nous aussi avoir un bon enseignement en DCFM fait parti de nos plus hautes aspirations, dit Blaise ironique.

-C'est d'accord, dit Harry après avoir consulté le blond du regard.

* * *

Ils préparèrent donc ensemble les deux prochains tours et les exécutèrent sans se faire attrapé. Malheureusement cela ne pouvait durer et Drago et Harry furent retrouvés lors du quatrième tour avec des preuves incriminantes en main. Ils reçurent une semaine de retenue avec Quirrell et perdirent trente points pour Serpentard. Ils durent se rendre au bureau de Snape, qui les attendait de pied ferme. Ça allait barder pour eux mais surtout pour Harry.

-Entrez, dit la voix de Snape de son bureau quand les deux Serpentard s'étaient résignés à aller le voir. Autant le faire au plus vite pour éviter de le contrarié un peu plus, avaient-ils pensé. C'était pourquoi ils étaient là derrière la porte du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard. Après l'avoir entendu parler Drago poussa la porte, passant en premier car des deux c'était lui le filleul adoré et Harry avait peur de se prendre quelque chose dans la figure s'il passait avant le premier.

-Bonjour professeur, dirent-ils en chœur en le voyant. Il était assis à son bureau entrain de corriger des copies. En le voyant raturé et entouré de rouge plusieurs parties d'un devoir avec un sourire presque sadique les deux Serpentard eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils supposèrent cependant avec raison qu'il corrigeait des copies de Gryffondor.

-Assisez-vous, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son travail et il ne leur parla pas avant d'avoir fini sa pile pour les mettre sciemment mal à l'aise. Quand il eu fini, il serra la pile dans un tiroir puis reporta son attention sur les deux premières années nerveux devant lui.

-Allez dîtes moi pourquoi Serpentard a perdu 30 points par votre faute et comment vous avez réussi à avoir une semaine de retenue chacun, dit-il en les fixant durement.

-On a joué un tour à Quirrell en faisant exploser son bureau, répondit Harry en prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Un tour Potter? On suit les traces de son père pour impressionner ses petits amis? Espèce de petite vermine stupide qui n'a rien de mieux à faire de sa vie, le cingla Snape qui n'était pas seulement en colère contre Harry mais aussi contre James Potter et se vengeait de lui en insultant son seul supposé fils.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter monsieur, répondit Harry d'une voix calme mais menaçante. Je ne suis pas James Potter et je n'ai rien à avoir avec ce vaurien! Votre querelle d'adolescent avec cet imbécile ne regarde en rien cette affaire. J'ai joué un tour Quirrell c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Petit impertinent, rétorqua Snape en ne voulant pas réfléchir à la justesse de ses paroles.

-Parrain, intervint Drago qui ne souhaitait pas se retrouver au centre de la troisième guerre mondiale. Je peux tout expliquer.

-Parle Drago, dit à contrecœur le professeur de Potions qui perdait là une chance de faire une joute verbale, l'un de ses passe temps favoris après terroriser les élèves et donner de mauvaises notes aux Gryffondor.

-Harry et moi, commença le blond pour ne pas inclure Théo et Blaise. Il avait là une trop bonne occasion de leur soutirer des bénéfices. Nous avons décidé avant les vacances de chercher le meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de Quirrell sans le tuer.

-Quoi? s'étrangla son parrain. Drago parlait d'une voix si calme de tuer un autre être humain pour un gosse de onze ans.

-Tuer Quirrell pour moi ne vaut pas Azkaban à mon avis, continua Drago, mais puisque ce ne serait pas l'avis du Magemagot on a écarté l'idée. Donc pour éviter de supporter un professeur aussi médiocre que lui une année de plus ce qui nuirait à nos études sans parler celles de tout les élèves de ce l'école, on a décidé de le pousser à la dépression. Le meilleur médium pour ce faire s'avère être les tours et les rumeurs. Quirrell nous a finalement attrapé dirait-on et nous voici ici.

-Disons que je te crois, dit Snape, mais pourquoi n'as tu simplement pas faire circuler une pétition dans l'école? Puis la soumettre aux gouverneurs? Lucius se ferait une joie de virer cet incompétent. Il cherche à le faire depuis que Dumbeldore l'a engagé.

-Et alors Sev cela n'aurait pas été marrant, argua Drago. Avoue que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé avec de la potion hallucinatoire dans sa soupe tu t'es bien amusé toi aussi comme le reste de l'école!

-D'accord mais je ne trouve pas cela « drôle » que Serpentard perde des points, céda-t-il d'un ton néanmoins sévère.

-On les reprendra demain parrain. Nous sommes les meilleurs élèves de notre année, acheva de le convaincre le blond. Alors on est pardonné, demanda-t-il avec une petite mine.

-Sale gosse, sourit le directeur de Serpentard. Partez maintenant j'ai à faire!

Les deux Serpentard ne se firent pas prier et partirent dignement même si la nuque d'Harry lui démangea à l'idée de lui présenter son dos. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de mètres avant de soupirer soulagés.

-On a survécu, dit Harry avec un rire nerveux.

-Évidemment, dit Drago avec suffisance. Je suis trop fort!

-Attention à ta tête. Elle enfle dangereusement. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, se moqua Harry.

-Quoi? C'est ainsi qu'on remercie son sauveur? s'insurgea Drago devant tant d'ingratitude.

-Parfaitement j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans toi.

-Mais cet un exploit!

-Cet exploit n'en ai qu'un que parce que c'est Snape avec n'importe qui j'aurais pu le faire les yeux fermé. Je suis défavorisé dès le départ il a plus d'une dent contre moi mais un dentier.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ne se prenant pas au sérieux puis ils reprirent leur marche vers la salle commune. Blaise et Théo les attendaient avec impatience là-bas et à coup sûr ils n'allaient pas apprécier ce que Drago leur réservait.

A/N : 1 : Certainement puisque que c'est mon idée. Je suis trop modeste…

Réviser 02/05/09


	15. Le calme avant la tempête

Le mois de Janvier fut marqué par le nombre incalculable de tours que fit le quatuor en l'encontre de Quirrell. Ils se fichaient comme d'une guigne des retenues qui s'amoncelaient, selon eux elles en valaient la peine. Ils étaient entrain de battre le record de retenues par année des frères Weasley. Ceux-ci en voyant leur record menacé par des première année, augmentèrent leur nomme de blague hebdomadaire. Blaise finit par aller leur parler, se faisant l'avatar du groupe puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Les jumeaux furent facilement convaincus de s'acharner eux aussi sur le professeur.

À la mi février, tout Poudlard était au courant et ce fut la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles que toutes les maisons s'unirent contre un ennemi commun, Quirrell. Chaque maison y allait de sa spécialité. Les Serpentard jouaient des tours et étaient impertinents. Les Gryffondor chahutaient et ne faisaient plus leurs devoirs. Les Poufsouffle ignoraient le professeur ou n'allaient plus en cours. Les Serdaigle argumentaient sur le contenu du cours et sur la nullité du professeur devant celui-ci. Quirrell était entrain de devenir fou et la colère ne le faisait que bégayer davantage. Ce qui le rendait encore plus ridicule. Il se plaignait de la situation aux autres professeurs mais ils ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille. Ils étaient aussi pressés de le voir partir que les élèves. Poudlard n'avait pas connu un professeur de DCFM plus médiocre que Quirrell depuis le début de la malédiction du poste.

Seul Dumbledore, qui voyait les élèves échapper à son contrôle, était vraiment fâché contre eux. Surtout que Quirrell, ne trouvant pas d'autres oreilles compatissantes, racontait tout ses malheurs au Directeur. Ce qui l'énervait au plus au point parce qu'il devait préserver sa réputation de vieillard gâteux et devait donc l'endurer avec un air consterné.

* * *

Pendant les vacances de Pâques, Harry, qui avait réfléchis longuement à l'ultime tour pour se débarrasser de Quirrell, rencontra celui qui l'aiderait pour son plan. Grâce à son oncle, à qui il avait expliqué son problème, il avait obtenu le nom d'une personne susceptible de pouvoir l'aider. Il n'avait eu qu'à organiser une rencontre. Les vacances de Pâques étaient l'occasion parfaite. Il était revenu au manoir la veille et après avoir convaincu sa mère de le laisser aller à Préaulard seul, il avait pris de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au trois balais. Là-bas il rencontra pour la première fois Lawrence Erickson.

-Et vous voulez que je quoi? s'étonna un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans. Il était blond, grand et mince. Sa peau était aussi blanche que le marbre.

-Que vous allez dans le parc de Poudlard faire peur à mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, répéta Harry.

-Dans l'hypothèse que je ferai ce que vous me demandez, rétorqua son interlocuteur, ce type ne va pas m'attaquer?

-Si vous êtes incapable de vous défendre. Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le travail, se moqua Harry.

-N'importe quoi, répondit Erickson amusé qu'un jeune de onze ans ose le défier. J'essaie seulement de cerner le personnage.

-Bien sûr, fit Harry ironique. De toute façon je en crois pas qu'il vous attaquera en vous voyant. Ce serait plus son genre de pisser dans son froc ou de partir en courant. Il a une véritable phobie des vampires. Imaginer la réaction qu'il a eue en ne voyant que des chauves-souris, ajouta Harry avant de lui raconter la scène.

-Pathétique, commenta Lawrence en riant.

-Alors acceptez-vous?

-Je vais y réfléchir. Terrorisé cet homme et presque trop facile. Cela est bien ennuyant, répondit-il déçu.

-Je sais, fit Harry, il ne l'humiliait que depuis deux semaines lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'en lasser. C'était pourquoi il avait besoin de Lawrence. Après ce dernier tour, Quirrell ne serait plus en état d'enseigner.

-Cependant, il y encore quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit-il, pourquoi vouloir terrorisé un humain aussi pathétique?

-Pour éviter de l'avoir comme professeur l'année prochaine. Les études sont très importantes pour moi, expliqua Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun perdus dans leurs pensées. Harry songeait au temps perdu à faire des farces stupides, Lawrence à sa proposition du petit humain qu'il avait devant lui. Il pesa les pour et les contre, puis il exprima son choix.

-C'est d'accord, je verrai ce que vous voulez.

-Merci, dit Harry avant de mettre au point quelques détails avec le vampire, comme le payement. Cependant, ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps à discuter de sujets banals. Ils trouvaient la compagnie de l'autre agréable.

* * *

À son retour des vacances, il avait retrouvé avec résignation le bazar qu'il avait lui-même introduit dans l'école. Harry se désintéressa du sort de Quirrell et se focalisa sur ses études. Il avait du retard avec les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Heureusement malgré les blagues ses notes n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Ses trois meilleurs amis continuèrent à faire des blagues mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement que c'était beaucoup moins drôle sans lui. Harry passa les derniers mois d'école à étudier toujours davantage. Si auparavant on ne voyait pas Harry sans Drago maintenant on ne voyait plus Harry sans un grimoire de magie blanche ou noire. Il travailla sérieusement son Occulmancie qu'il avait un peu négligé et réussit à faire le vide pendant une douzaine de minutes. Cet exploit l'encouragea à poursuivre ses efforts et il mit au point un système de défense mortel dans son esprit. L'ensemble était d'un machiavélisme élevé et faisait la fierté d'Harry. La prochaine fois que Dumbledore tenterait d'entrer dans son esprit, il aurait la surprise de sa vie.

Juin arriva à une vitesse phénoménale et avec lui les examens de fin d'année. Les élèves prirent plus de temps pour étudier et ils délaissèrent donc un peu Quirrell. Le pauvre eut enfin le temps de souffler mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

A/N : Milles excuses pour cette absence de plus de quatre mois. La motivation m'avait quittée et j'ai cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Par chance, elle est revenue. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Même si le retard est magistral. Pour ceux à qui j'ai dit que je posterais le trente, je m'excuse. J'ai été incroyablement sur les nerfs cette semaine. C'était mon anniversaire (J'ai dix-sept ans maintenant) et j'avais à faire un oral en anglais. Une entrevue plus précisément avec Sir, l'homme le plus intimidant de l'école. Si je ne savais pas le contraire j'aurai pu croire qu'il est le grand frère de Snape. Je m'en veux de vous donner un chapitre si court après cette absence et avec si peu d'action. Ne me lapidez pas. Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt et il aura une longueur normale.

Bref comment trouvez-vous Lawrence? On devrait le revoir dans le prochain chapitre mais si vous l'appréciez, il pourrait faire un tour de temps en temps dans le futur. Et pour Quirrell. Préférez-vous qu'il meure ou pas?


	16. Vampires en folies

Chapitre 16

Ce fut une semaine avant la fin des cours qu'Harry prépara son tout dernier tour. Il avait observé les allers et venues des professeurs après le couvre-feu. Il savait que Quirrell faisait sa ronde se soir-là. Harry se leva de son lit vers minuit en faisant bien attention pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un blond furieux qui détestait les réveils trop brusques. Harry se désillusionna et sortit tranquillement des cachots. Il devait les retrouver dans le parc, là ils devraient attendre qu'il revienne avec Quirrell pour la deuxième partie du plan.

Quand Harry arriva finalement dans le parc après avoir éviter de justesse Miss Teigne qui l'avait senti et l'avait suivi longtemps en miaulant, il ne découvrit pas que Lawrence. Il avait amené de ses amis, des inconnus au faciès inquiétant.

-Ah Harry, fit le vampire en sentant sa présence. Tu es en retard.

-Désolé, j'ai rencontré un chat en chemin, répondit Harry en se rendant à nouveau visible.

-Lawrence, s'exclama une fille de quatorze ans aux cheveux libres si longs qu'ils en traînaient sur le sol. Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était aussi mignon!

-Je ne suis pas mignon, s'insurgea-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

-Oh il est encore plus beau quand il est en colère, renchérit-elle avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Marion tais-toi, fit Lawrence excédé. Bon comme j'allais dire avant qu'elle me devance voici Marion.

-Salut, dit-elle enjouée.

-Noah, présenta-t-il.

-… répondit un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans à la moue rébarbative.

-Elisabeth…

-Hi, dit une jeune femme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux bleus pâles qui lui donnaient un air encore plus étrange qu'un vampire normal.

-Elle ne parle pas l'anglais malheureusement, expliqua Lawrence. Voici Tamaki.

-Salut beau brun, le salua un grand blond d'un air charmeur.

-Notre coureur de jupons national, commenta Lawrence.

-Je ne me limite pas aux filles je te rappelle, argua Tamaki, surtout quand je trouve de charmant spécimen, dit-il en fixant Harry avec un sourire sensuel.

-On se calme Tamaki, jeta Marion, tu fais dans la pédophilie maintenant?

-Non! J'ai juste seize ans tu sais. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écart, protesta le blond qui n'avait de japonais que le nom.

-Seize ans! Tu as bien une centaine d'année, le contra Lawrence.

-Et il est plus de mon âge, ajouta Marion.

-C'est ça oui vieux débris! Tu es deux fois plus vieille que moi, se vengea Tamaki.

-Calmez-vous Lawrence n'a même pas eu le temps de me présenter, dit un gars avec un sourire de maniaque. Il était le plus grand du groupe, il avait un regard noir de tueur et des cheveux plus rouge que roux. C'était celui qui avait l'air le plus menaçant des six et Harry bénit la chance qu'il fut l'un des plus loin de lui.

-Voilà, ça c'est Red, le présenta Lawrence.

-Ça? Tu me prends pour une chose, fit Red visiblement furieux.

-Non bien sûr que non, répondit le vampire en roulant des yeux, je n'oserais jamais.

-Je vais t'arracher la tête, le menaça Red d'un ton très sérieux.

-Hey Harry, dit Marion pendant qu'ils commençaient à se battre, va chercher le type au turban avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent.

-D'accord, fit Harry heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner de cette bande de fou. Il jeta un Tempus et apprit qu'il était déjà une heure. Quirrell était au deuxième étage à cette heure là habituellement. Harry se jeta à nouveau le sort de désillusionnement et attendit le professeur de Défense dans les escaliers entre le premier et le deuxième étage. C'était par là qu'il passerait une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec son couloir. Harry n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, Quirrell commençait à descendre les marches de l'escalier lorsque l'un des élèves qui lui avait la vie la plus dure apparu soudainement devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son souffle court, dans ses yeux brillaient une inquiétude qu'il crut sincère.

-Professeur, Professeur, j'ai vu un élève entrain de se noyer dans le lac!

-Que que fa-fait un é-élève dans dans le lac, Mr Po-Potter? S'exclama le professeur épouvanté.

-Je ne sais pas mais il faut y aller il va mourir si on fait rien.

-Vous vous n'avez pas pas pu essaiyé-yé de le sau-sauver?

-Je ne sais pas nager professeur, dit Harry honteusement et il tira la manche de la robe du professeur vers lui l'entraînant avec lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au lac et Harry commença à pleurnicher devant l'aspect calme du lac comme si l'élève s'était noyé. Cela laisserait le temps aux vampires d'apparaître derrière lui.

-Non, non, renifla Harry avant de pointer sa baguette magique sur la triste excuse de professeur. Oubliettes!

Quirrell ne vit jamais arriver le sort et dans sa confusion il ne remarqua pas le départ d'Harry une fois de plus désillusionné. Lorsqu'il revint à ses sens, il regarda autour de lui avec stupeur. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé à cet endroit.

-Quirrell, entendit-il dire une voix féminine et amusée. Aller mon grand vient voir Tante Marion.

Horrifié le professeur se retourna et il eut la peur de sa vie. Devant lui se trouvait un groupe de vampires menaçants. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il rendait presque les vampires sourds. Le son était hautement irrégulier et il déplut immédiatement à Red qui prit l'initiative de faire le nécessaire pour l'arrêter. Il s'approcha d'un bond devant Quirrell avec son sourire de psychopathe. La motion fit faire un saut au pauvre cœur malmené du professeur et il perdit l'équilibre. Lawrence et les autres l'entourèrent avec des sourires de canines acérées. Marion fut la première à lui arraché un cri. Elle avait décidé de poser une main sur son cou et puisqu'elle était derrière lui il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Ils auraient pu s'arrêter là, l'homme était traumatisé au-delà du réparable et il aurait prit ses jambes à son coup pour se sauver de la Grande Bretagne sans demander son reste. Ils auraient pu être assez gentil pour l'épargnez un homme durement éprouvé. Cependant ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un vampire d'être gentil. C'était même un mot qu'ils détestaient avec passion. Encore plus que miséricorde.

Alors les vampires firent un festin de la phobie de Quirrell. Il en ressortit en un seul morceau, l'âme intacte et relativement en bonne santé. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son esprit qui avait craqué sous la pression. Son cœur avait failli faire un infractus mais un sort d'Harry qui surveillait la scène de pas très loin l'empêcha de mourir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas se salir les mains mais il avait convenu avec les vampires qu'il n'aurait pas de meurtre. Les lois étaient dures pour les vampires qui tuaient des sorciers. Seuls les moldus leur était permit et jamais plus d dix par dix kilomètres carré.

Lawrence en sa qualité de chef, prit la dernière gorgée de sang et referma la plaie. Il ne restait aucune trace de leur attaque, excepté qu'il manquait peut-être un litre de sang. Juste assez pour une deux gorgée par vampire.

Les habitants de Poudlard n'apprirent jamais comment Quirrell s'était retrouvé devant la porte de son bureau en position fœtale. Ni pourquoi son corps ne répondait plus à aucun stimulus et que la seule réponse qu'on pu l'arracher à l'aide de Véritasérum fut : «Vam-vam-pire»

* * *

L'année scolaire se termina avec une atmosphère lourde. Tous n'avaient jamais apprécié Quirrell mais seule une personne avait l'esprit assez cruel pour souhaiter qu'une telle chose lui arrive. Harry prit le train de retour sous les regards suspicieux de Blaise et de Théo. Pour eux, les coïncidences sont trop grandes pour ne pas le soupçonner. Le jour de l'incident il était anormalement fatigué et sa lèvre s'est légèrement retroussée en voyant Quirrell ce matin-là. C'était suffisant pour deux Serpentard qui savaient pertinemment que leur ami est le fils d'une sorcière noire. Surtout qu'ils venaient aussi de familles sombres et ils n'étaient pas complètement ignorant au sujet de la magie noire et de son effet sur l'esprit influençable d'un enfant.

Drago quant à lui avait dépassé le stade des soupçons. Il savait de quoi était capable son meilleur ami pour l'avoir surpris pendant un de ses cours particuliers avec sa mère. Le sourire d'Harry lorsque la rumeur que des vampires étaient venu d'Albanie pour s'attaquer à Quirrell étaient arrivée à leur oreilles était assez éloquent. Il était mêlé de près à cette histoire.

L'été passa rapidement et sans même se consulter les amis d'Harry firent comme s'ils avaient oublié l'incident même si de temps à autre en voyant une expression dérangeante venant de lui, l'histoire leur revint en tête.

Bien qu'heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, Harry aurait voulu rester plus longtemps chez lui. Son été avait été inoubliable. Drago était venu presque chaque jour au manoir et lui au manoir Malfoy. Ils avaient joués au Quidditch et à d'autres jeux qu'affectionnaient les sorciers de leur âge. Au cours du mois de juillet Harry invita Blaise à séjourner deux semaines chez lui avec Hermione. De son côté Drago invita Théodore dont le père n'aurait pas été que son fils aille chez une née de moldue. Théodore Nott Senior n'était même pas encore au courant que son fils était ami avec un sang-mêlé. Qu'il soit un Serpentard importait peu devant le poids des préjugés sur le sang. S'il avait su il aurait sûrement hurlé au scandale et enfermé Théo tout l'été à son propre manoir. Théo et Drago furent toujours présent pendant ses deux semaines et le quatuor plus Hermione purent être ensemble. Ils restèrent jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Harry qui reçu de nombreux présents de ses amis et de sa famille. Puis une fois les invités tous partis, Lily recommença les cours de magie noire et d'occulmancie.

Puisqu'il maîtrisait depuis longtemps l'Avada et le l'Império sa mère l'instruisit de nombreux sortilèges très utile pour torturer quelqu'un. Harry n'était pas très fan de la torture sans raison, mais il était enchanté d'apprendre tout ses sorts. Ils lui seraient utiles contre ses ennemis qui qu'ils soient. Ces sorts étaient différents de ceux qu'ils avaient étudiés auparavant. La magie noire se divisait symboliquement en deux niveaux. Il y avait celui des sorts qui demandaient une forte volonté et ceux qui demandaient un vrai désir de voir l'autre souffrir. On ne pouvait utiliser ceux-là sans ressentir une émotion violente. Il avait commencé par ceux qui demandaient plus de volonté pour augmenter sa force de caractère et son contrôle. Maintenant il passait au deuxième niveau et le premier sort qu'il apprit fut le Doloris. Contrairement à ce que les sorciers de la lumière croyaient le Doloris était plutôt facile à exécuté. Il n'attaquait que le cerveau pour faire croire à la personne qu'elle subissait une douleur incroyable. Ce n'était pas le pire sort de torture qui existait seulement celui qui était utilisé le plus souvent pour sa facilité à lancé et le peu de séquelle s'il n'était pas administré longtemps.

Trouvé la rage et la haine nécessaire pour jeter le Doloris sur des rats fut relativement facile pour Harry. Son entraînement fut cependant de plus en plus exigeant à mesure que ces cibles grossissaient et sa mère faisait son possible pour trouver des animaux mignons. Des animaux auxquels il aurait pu s'attacher facilement et elle l'obligeait à les regarder longtemps avant de les torturer jusqu'à la folie.

Les cours d'occulmancie furent beaucoup plus frustrants car si Lily avait qualifié ses défenses d'un sourire appréciateur il n'était pas capable de l'expulser de son esprit.

-La force des défenses importe peu si tu es incapable de sortir l'ennemi de ton esprit. Il finira par atteindre le seuil de ta mémoire, lui expliqua-t-elle à la fin de l'été alors que malgré des efforts quotidiens Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à la repousser hors de sa tête.

Cependant Harry ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et il était déterminé. Il réussirait même s'il devait y mettre une autre année. Il convaincu sa mère de le laisser retourner au manoir à chaque deux semaines pour un cours avec elle. Il utiliserait un portoloin illégal une fois sortit des défenses de Poudlard. Grâce une petite chaîne d'argent que sa mère lui tendit avant d'arriver à la gare de King's Cross il pourrait peut-être réussir à maîtriser l'occulmancie plus rapidement que prévu et apprendre une fois pour toute ce que sa mère lui cachait depuis tant d'années.


	17. L'Halloween de Lily

Chapitre 17

-Hé ho? Harry est-ce que ça va? demanda Théodore. Ils venaient de s'installer à la table des Serpentard, le festin de la rentrée n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Dumbledore faisait un discours sur l'importance de bien accueillir les premières années que peu de Serpentard écoutaient vraiment. Ils préféraient chuchoter entre eux comme le faisait à l'instant Théo.

-Oh très bien, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise. Théodore regarda Drago dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse. Le blond secoua la tête, lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

-Est-ce à cause de Dumbledore? tenta Blaise aussi consterné que les deux autres. Lorsqu'Harry était de mauvaise humeur il avait tendance à moins bien contrôler sa magie et ils avaient reçu plus de sorts qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

-Non, cracha-t-il, ce n'est pas de la faute au taré cette fois!

-D'accord, dit Drago. Tu ne veux pas nous en dire un peu plus?

Harry soupira en essayant de se calmer un peu. Les verres près de lui menaçaient d'exploser sous la pression de sa magie.

-J'ai un peu de mal avec l'Occulmancie.

-L'occulquoi? fit Blaise

-Tu es dans cet état parce que tu n'as pas réussi du premier coup cet espèce de sort, demanda Théodore qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être autant frustré de ne pas réussir quelque chose qui n'était visiblement pas au programme scolaire. Théodore n'était pas un élève particulièrement studieux et n'avait que très peu d'intérêt dans les matières scolaires autre que les Potions où il excellait naturellement. Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des cours privé dans cette matière que son père dédaignait à cause de ses propres échecs dans cette matière. Néanmoins sa maîtrise était inégalable dans son année.

-L'Occulmancie, le reprit Drago. J'ai déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet. C'est lié à la magie de l'esprit. C'est à ça que t'entraînait ta mère cet été?

-Oui, répondit Harry, c'est une discipline qui permet d'empêcher quelqu'un de s'introduire dans notre esprit. Mais je n'arrive pas à expulser ma mère de ma tête. C'est frustrant!

-Dis tu m'apprendras, fit Drago enthousiaste. Je suis certain que cela doit être passionnant.

-Oh oui ça l'est, dit Harry en retrouvant un semblant de sourire. Je veux bien t'apprendre les bases mais je n'avance plus depuis deux mois.

-Pas grave on trouvera peut-être le moyen à deux, dit Drago avec optimisme.

-Je l'espère, répondit Harry avant d'être interrompu par le directeur qui annonça l'entrée des nouveaux élèves. Puis après une répartition interminable et un rappel de certains règlements, Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Veuillez accueillir Gilderoy Lockhart!

Un blond au sourire éclatant qui avait visiblement la grosse tête leur dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'applaudir pour ne pas mettre les autres professeurs mal à l'aise par cette manifestation de sa célébrité. Presque aussitôt il s'attira l'animosité de la moitié du corps professoral. Le professeur Chourave, lui donna le bénéfice du doute. Le professeur Sinistra n'avait rien entendu, elle était occupée à discuter à voix basse avec le professeur Vector. Le professeur Trelawney n'était là que physiquement, son esprit était fixé sur ce que lui montrait son troisième œil dans sa grande bonté. Autrement dit elle regarda une tâche sur le sol depuis le début du festin.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'incapable dont ils avaient hérité à coup sûr cette année. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt? Il était sûrement arrivé pendant qu'il était aveuglé par sa colère. Il fallait qui se reprenne en main. Il ne pouvait pas laissé ses sentiments l'aveugler de la sorte une nouvelle fois.

Le repas commença enfin et les conversations reprirent à la table des Serpentard.

-Vous croyez qu'il est meilleur que Quirrell, demanda Blaise en se servant du steak tartare.

-Ce n'est pas difficile de l'être, remarqua Drago moqueur.

-Au moins il n'a pas un goût vestimentaire dérangé, commenta Théo. Le turban de Quirrell l'avait visiblement marqué.

-Espérons qu'il n'empestera pas la salle de classe avec de l'ail, dit Blaise avant de rire avec les deux autres. Harry n'avait pas la tête à rire. Il était exaspéré par les choix critiquable du directeur en matière d'enseignants. Il sortit un parchemin de ses poches, écrit deux lignes et le tendit à ses amis.

-C'est une pétition, expliqua-t-il à ses amis. Je m'y prends d'avance.

-Ah d'accord, déclara Drago, tu me passe ta plume bizarre, demanda-t-il en faisant référence à la plume en métal moldue avec des cartouches d'encre qu'avait en main Harry. Celui-ci trouvait ce type de plume plus pratique et plus facilement transportable ans une poche.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry qui encouragea les deux autres à en faire de même. Ils refusèrent poliment, disant qu'ils préféraient voir un de ses cours avant de signer le parchemin. Harry retourna le morceau de parchemin dans ses poches sans dire un mot et il commença à manger. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait entre-temps.

* * *

Dès le premier cours avec cet imbécile, il fut visible aux yeux d'Harry qu'il était un imposteur. Comment un homme qui peinait à faire un sort de lévitation et qui était incapable de contenir une invasion de lutin de Cornouailles pouvait avoir fait tout les exploits contenu dans ses livres? C'était impossible. Malheureusement tous les élèves n'avaient pas la même opinion. Toutes les filles étaient sous son charme, même Hermione ce qui la fit baisser considérablement dans son estime. Il était évident que sa pétition serait mal reçue par la majorité féminine de Poudlard et qu'il risquait sérieusement d'être lynché par elles s'il osait la leur montrée. Il en avait eu le parfait exemple lorsqu'une amie d'Hermione, Lisa Turpin l'avait entendu raisonner l'ancienne Gryffondor au sujet de Lockhart. Elle l'avait traitée de jaloux. Jaloux de quoi? De sa stupidité? De sa beauté qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle? Comme si ce genre de chose le préoccupait! Drago oui mais pas lui! Et les filles, il se trouvait encore trop jeune pour y penser sérieusement et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elles. Et encore moins si elles admiraient un faible comme Lockhart.

Cependant une chose turlupinait Harry, Est-ce que les exploits de ses livres étaient véridique ou de la pure fiction. S'était-il approprié le travail d'autres sorciers? Cette hypothèse impliquait que le professeur soit capable de jeter un sort d'oubliettes ou un autre sort dans la même veine. Parce qu'Harry imaginait mal Lockhart convaincre quelqu'un de le laisser garder la gloire à sa place et il le voyait encore moins les tuer. Encore fallait-il que le professeur soit capable de jeter un sort correctement, ce dont Harry commençait à douter en le voyant aller. À ce rythme là, il n'aurait jamais un professeur décent en défense. Heureusement il n'avait pas besoin d'un bon professeur pour réussir ses examens dans cette matière. Il pourrait même passer ses buses l'année prochaine sans trop de difficulté. En plus ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour survivre. Il utilisait la magie noire dont ils étaient sensé se protéger. Les pauvres ne savaient pas que la meilleure protection contre la magie noire était la magie noire elle-même. Les deux types de magies se mélangeaient mal.

Bref Lockhart l'ennuyait de plus en plus et il utilisait ses cours pour faire ses devoirs dans d'autres matières. Drago le supportait totalement. Il trouvait scandaleux que Dumbledore ait trouvé un professeur aussi minable que Quirrell et beaucoup plus insupportable. Quelle était la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart? Noir, comme le vide entre ses deux oreilles. Quant à Théo et Blaise, ils n'étaient pas plus attentifs en défense que dans les autres cours. Seuls la métamorphose pour Blaise et les potions pour Théo étaient une exception à leur règle du moindre effort.

* * *

Harry instruisit peu à peu Drago à la théorie de l'Occulmancie et puisque son intérêt pour cette branche obscure de la magie ne faiblit pas, il l'amena avec lui au cours que sa mère lui donnait. Elle ne parut même pas surprise de le voir en sa compagnie à leur premier cours. Elle se doutait bien d'avoir un deuxième élève dès qu'Harry en aurait parlé à son meilleur ami. Ce ne la dérangeait pas. Surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas à revenir sur la théorie une deuxième fois grâce à la prévenance de son fils. Ainsi elle passa le cours à s'introduire dans leur esprit à tour de rôle.

À la fin de la séance Drago était près de sentir sa présence tandis qu'Harry était toujours incapable de l'expulser à sa grande frustration. Elle les encouragea tout les deux à ne pas désespérer. On ne maîtrisait pas l'Occulmancie en un cours, elle-même y avait mis presque deux ans. Après l'avoir appris la détermination de Drago flancha un peu mais il garda un sourire certain que cela en valait la peine. Harry lui parut soulagé. Ainsi il est normal de ne pas y arriver encore, pensa-t-il. Sa confiance était complètement revenue.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent deux semaines plus tard pour un deuxième cours, Drago réussit à la sentir s'introduire dans sa tête. Satisfait de lui-même, il regarda d'un œil Harry se faire attaquer à plusieurs reprises par sa mère tout en étudiant des livres sur les défenses les plus couramment utilisé par les Occulmens. Une fois plus la séance ne se termina sans aucun avancement pour Harry.

Lors du troisième cours, une semaine avant Halloween, Harry actionna seul le portoloin pour se rendre au Manoir Potter. Drago avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il avait un entraînement au même moment que leur cours. Son acceptation comme attrapeur n'avait surpris personne à Serpentard et il avait été le seul à se présenter aux essais. Personne n'avait envie de prendre une chance d'être humilié par Montague sans être très confiant de leur habileté sur un balai.

En revenant des essais, Drago avait failli sauter de joie mais son éducation l'avait restreint efficacement. Du moins pour un temps car dès qu'il retrouva le privé de sa chambre protégée par un sort de silence il cria de joie sans aucune retenue sous le regard amusé d'Harry. C'était pour Drago un rêve d'enfance qui se réalisait. Harry et lui jouait au quidditch depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans et ils étaient de force égale. Ce qui rendait leurs matchs toujours plus intéressants. Jouer dans une vraie équipe avait toujours été le rêve exclusif de Drago. Harry lui préférait consacrer plus de temps à l'étude de la magie peu importe la branche.

Drago avait essayé sans succès de le convaincre d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils auraient pu jouer comme poursuiveurs, ils faisaient une équipe d'enfer. Ils savaient après tant d'année à jouer ensemble comment l'autre volait et ils savaient où étaient l'autre presque instinctivement.

Drago se promit de réessayer de faire entrer Harry dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, l'année suivante et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. Drago avait bon espoir de réussir à le faire craquer un de ses jours.

Donc Harry alla seul au cours d'Occulmancie et il eut une mince victoire en repoussant Lily pendant quelque secondes. Il était encore loin de réussir à l'éjecter mais lentement et sûrement il y arriverait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Toute la semaine qui suivit le cours d'Occulmancie Lily fut fébrile. Elle était impatiente de revoir Voldemort et elle sentait redevenir adolescente tellement elle était excitée à l'idée de l'approche d'Halloween. Les années précédentes, elle était à l'aise, dans son élément mais tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de lui.

Cette nuit, des millions de gens fêtaient Halloween, une fête à saveur commerciale qui avait perdu son sens profond. Cette nuit c'était la fête des morts, le point culminant d'une célébration celte. Cette nuit, l'année arrivait à sa fin pour ses anciens païens. Cette nuit Lily Potter attendait un visiteur.

Elle regarda sa montre, 10 heures, c'était l'heure où il arrivait d'ordinaire. Elle prit un livre sur l'étagère dans le salon. C'était un roman moldu, "Le portrait de Dorian Gray". Elle l'avait acheté la semaine dernière et elle n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'œil depuis.

Lire la détendrait et elle ne pouvait pas décemment commencer n'importe lequel occupation car il pouvait d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle était arrivée au moment où Dorian remarquait que son portrait s'avilissait quand elle sortit de sa lecture. Le roman l'avait tenu en haleine pendant plusieurs heures. L'histoire était excellente. Cependant même un chef d'œuvre de littérature ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore arrivé?

Elle se replongea dans sa lecture pour se changer les idées.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily laissa tomber son roman. Elle était trop fatiguée à présent pour comprendre le fil de l'histoire. La complexité du style de l'auteur ne L'aidait singulièrement pas. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était maintenant presque quatre heures du matin. Il ne viendrait pas. Elle était déçue et blessé qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de venir. Il avait manqué leur rencontre annuelle et il n'avait pas laissé aucune explication ni excuse pour son retard. Les raisons les plus saugrenues et les plus improbables qui avait pu le retenir passèrent dans l'esprit à demi-réveillé de Lily. Les plus plausibles restaient qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de revenir après s'être livré si intimement à elle ou qu'il avait eu un empêchement. Il se pouvait aussi qu'il ait simplement plus envie de la voir et il n'était tenu explicitement d'être là chaque Halloween. L'année dernière il n'avait jamais dit qu'il reviendrait. À ce moment là il venait à peine de l'épargner après avoir raconté sa vie. Théoriquement elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être venu mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement humiliée. Car elle avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait posé un lapin.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Lily s'invitait chez les Malfoy pour une visite surprise. Elle avait besoin de voir Narcissa de lui parler de tout et de rien. Elle avait besoin d'oublier la déception et la colère que lui avait apporté Halloween. Néanmoins, elle ne sentait pas encore prête à tout lui raconter.

Elle arriva par poudre de cheminette comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle débarquait à l'improviste chez eux et cela faisait longtemps que le manoir était devenu son deuxième chez soi.

Dans le hall d'entrée un elfe de maison l'aborda.

-Bonjour Miss Evans. Dobby est désolé mais les maîtres ont dit qu'ils avaient un invité de marque ce soir. Vous devriez revenir un autre jour.

-C'est stupide Dobby, ils ne m'ont jamais interdit de venir lorsqu'ils avaient des invités. Tu dois te tromper, déclara Lily en traversant le hall, l'elfe à sa suite.

-Mais Miss ils ont dit…

-J'y vais quand même Dobby. Je suis certaine que tu t'es trompé et puis si jamais tu as raison je porterai le blâme pour toi. Est-ce que ça te va?

-Mais mais, ils ont dit…

-Je sais, je sais. Où est Narcissa?

-Au salon sud, dit Dobby d'un air misérable en regardant ses pieds.

-Bien, répondit-elle et elle le laissa à son angoisse. Elle arriva rapidement au salon et elle entra dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. il y venait le son d'une conversation animée.

-Lily, s'écria Narcissa en la voyant dans l'encadrement surprise et nerveuse.

Lily se figea en voyant à peine sa meilleure amie, elle était beaucoup plus préoccupée par l'identité de l'invité de marque qui se retournait vers elle.

* * *

A/N: Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit sur Lily... Je commençais à me sentir un peu coupable... Cela est visible aussi dans le prochain chapitre... Beaucoup d'actions pour Lily dans le prochain... Et désolé pour le retard... Ma disquette avait un bug... Les fichiers de mes autres chapitres étaient ok mais celui-ci ne voulait pas... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Une chance que je l'avais sauvegardé ailleurs au cas où. Passez de belles vacances! Tempete Sanguine


	18. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Je suis vraiment chagrinée de vous apprendre que ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai eu droit à des vacances imprévues à des centaines de kilomètres d'un ordinateur... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous en avertir d'avance... Et ce n'est pas tout. Quelqu'un est entré sans permission dans ma chambre pendant mon départ. Sûrement mon frère et il a joué avec mon ordi. Depuis il ne marche plus et mon réparateur habituel est en vacance. Je n'ai pas présentement l'argent pour payer un professionnel.

Alors, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres pour l'instant. Mais la situation n'est pas si grave qu'elle le parait... En septembre j'aurai enfin mes prets et bourses et je vais faire l'acquisition d'un portable et j'aurai une connection internet dans ma chambre au campus. Bref, au moins là je suis certaine que je pourrais poster mes chapitres... Avec un miracle ce sera peut-être un peu plus tôt.

Au moins l'écriture a beaucoup avancée pendant mon voyage... J'ai plein de chapitres à l'écrit qui demandent qu'à être transcrit. Ça devrait être encore plus rapide que d'habitude.

Encore une fois désolée pour les mauvaises nouvelles. Passé un bel été, enfin ce qui en reste!

Tempete Sanguine


End file.
